Alvin and The Chipmunks 5 - World Tour
by reg1124
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are finally settling down to a normal life in L.A after the events of road chip, but just as things seem to be going normal things get even more crazy. Old enemies from the Chipmunks past will return and they will need to rely on each other more than ever. (Alvittany, Simonette, Thelanor)
1. Changing Ways

I've been getting lots of inspiration and for some reason I've been feeling like writing more Alvin and The Chipmunks stories, thanks to the overwhelming amount of positive support I got on the one-shot I did I figured I'd make a full story since there isn't enough of them around. I guess that's all I have to say. I'll probably be focusing on this story for now and then I'll finish my Naruto story after. I hope you guys enjoy this, I have no clue how long it's going to be so we'll just go with it. Thank you all for the continuing support

(Once again, set in the CGI universe)

Reg

* * *

The sun rose once more in the city of Los Angeles, illuminating anything the light touched. The streets were already crowded with people trying to get to their day jobs early. Meanwhile, at the Seville residence, screaming could be heard from a block away and one word rung out in particular..

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled as he ran down the hallway after the red clad chipmunk

"You snooze you lose, Dave" Alvin giggled as he ran down the hallway, with the remaining half of Dave's toaster waffle.

Alvin ran down the hallway at blinding speeds before running into another figure who recoiled onto the floor and groaned in pain, Alvin immediately stopped running to look at the figure and knew who it was instantly. She was the lead singer of the Chippetes, Brittany Miller. Alvin quickly dropped the toaster waffle and rushed to aid her.

"Britt, I'm so sorry." Alvin said, helping Brittany back to her feet before being pushed away by her.

"Save it Alvin, I'm getting sick of this." Brittany grumbled, limping off on her own towards the kitchen.

Dave finally caught up with the red-clad chipmunk and grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie.

"Alvin, what did you do to Brittany?" Dave asked.

"Well, I sort of collided with her when I was running away from you." Alvin said, nervously twiddling his thumbs together.

Dave sighed in annoyance and put Alvin on the couch before sitting down beside him.

"Alvin, your pranks are getting more and more out of control, what's worse you could've seriously injured one of your friends." Dave said, disappointment clear in his voice.

Alvin looked down at the ground; the regret was clearly evident in his face. "I'm sorry Dave. I'll try to tone it down. Promise." He said, still looking down at the ground.

Dave used his pointer finger to lift up Alvin's downtrodden chin, "I forgive you Alvin, but maybe you should apologize to Brittany and maybe you could try being a bit nice to her? " Dave said with a smile.

Alvin smiled and nodded before getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen, Dave returned to his bedroom to get dressed in his working attire.

Alvin saw that nobody else was awake yet, he and Brittany were usually the first to wake up so it wasn't that surprising that she was sitting in the kitchen alone, clutching her injured leg.

"Britt?" Alvin called out nervously.

Brittany sighed in annoyance, "What is it Alvin?" She asked as she winced at the pain in her leg.

"I'm really sorry." Alvin said.

"You always say that." Brittany huffed.

Alvin thought about it for a bit, he really does do that a lot, " _Actions speak louder than words_ " he thought to himself as he left the room for a minute and went to the bathroom, he opened the drawer and pulled the first aid kit, Alvin pulled out some small animal painkiller pills and a bandage. He went back to the kitchen and sat next to Brittany who was more than confused at this point.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Take this it'll help, Promise." Alvin said, handing her the painkiller pill before grabbing the bandage off the counter.

Alvin looked at the bruise on Brittany's leg and felt a wave of guilt pang through him, a single tear left his eye and landed on Brittany's leg, this didn't go unnoticed by Brittany but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Alvin began to wrap the bandage around the bruise, making sure he double layered it to make sure Brittany's leg was well protected.

Brittany looked at her leg, thanks to the pressure applied by the bandage and the painkiller her leg didn't hurt much at all. She smiled and looked at Alvin. "Thanks Alvin"

"You don't have to thank me; I'm the one that hurt you in the first place." Alvin said.

Brittany was to say the least, surprised by Alvin's level of maturity. Not only did he own up to his mistakes but he's trying really hard to make amends for what he did.

"Do you need anything else Britt?" Alvin asked.

Brittany was a bit taken back by Alvin's sudden generosity but welcomed the change; she really didn't have anything else for Alvin to do so she just shook her head.

"No thanks Alvin," She smiled.

"Really, you don't need anything?" Alvin asked, raising and eyebrow

"Well, I'm sort of hungry." Brittany admitted.

Almost instantly, Alvin swept Brittany off her feet bridal style and carried her towards the couch, making sure that extra support was given to her injured leg. Alvin moved the pillows on the couch so that her head and injured leg were supported by pillows.

"I'll go get you some food, just wait." Alvin said as he hurried back to the kitchen

Brittany blushed slightly at the care Alvin was showing her, it wasn't that bad of an injury but he was treating her like a queen, she made a promise to herself that she would ask him why his attitude suddenly changed so rapidly.

"Here, I know you don't like honey because of the calories so I just kept it plain." Alvin said as he handed the toaster waffle to Brittany and then sat beside her, massaging her feet.

"Alvin, it's not that I don't like the attention but why did your attitude change all of a sudden?" Brittany asked.

"I had a talk with Dave. He said that I need to stop being so annoying and that I need to act nicer to you." Alvin smiled.

"Alvin… I wasn't that annoyed with you. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it" Brittany said, keeping eye contact with Alvin.

"Don't apologize Britt. You had every right to be mad at me, I promise I won't pull a stunt like that ever again and... I'll try to be nicer to you. He said the last part with a smile.

Brittany smiled at Alvin, "Thanks Alvin it means a lot." She said with a smile.

Before they could continue the conversation any further the remaining four chipmunks woke up from their sleep and exited the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Simon question as he looked at his brother rubbing Brittany's feet

Alvin scratched his head nervously, he couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Brittany saved him from complete embarrassment

"He's being nice to me, for once." Brittany said, winking at Alvin.

"Alvin… is being nice?" Eleanor said, confused

"Hey! I can be nice!" Alvin pouted

Everyone giggled before Jeanette gasped, she saw that her sisters leg was covered in a bandage and immediately rushed over to assist her.

"Brittany, what happened?" She said, looking at her bandaged leg.

Alvin felt a pang of guilt go through his body as he saw the scared look on Jeanette's face.

"Well, I sort of slipped and hurt my leg. It's nothing to worry about." Brittany said, rubbing Jeanette's shoulders.

Alvin looked surprised as Brittany lied about how she got the injury. Alvin looked at the worried expression on Jeanette's face, he knew that he had to tell the truth.

"Jeanette, it was my fault." Alvin sighed, looking at the Chippete.

"What did you do this time?" Jeanette said.

Alvin put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looked at Brittany before returning his focus to Jeanette.

"I was being stupid, I was running away from Dave and I didn't look where I was going and I ran into Brittany. I hurt her because I took my prank way to far." He said, his eyes were focused on the ground.

Jeanette scurried over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "At least you confessed to it Alvin, I assume you put those bandages around her leg?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, she looked really hurt and I felt… guilty." Alvin said

Jeanette smiled at Alvin, he was actually being really mature about the situation. "Alvin, I'll take care of Brittany for now. Why don't you and the boys go get ready for school?" She said.

Alvin smiled and nodded he walked off the couch and looked at Brittany, who mouthed a 'thank you' with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So, what's with the sudden change of attitude Alvin?" Simon asked, putting a blue hoodie over his head.

"Well, Dave was talking to me and I guess I realize that my pranks don't really make people laugh, all they do is hurt people." Alvin said.

"I like your pranks Alvin." Theodore said with a cute smile.

Alvin smiled back and ruffled his little brothers hair, "I'm just going to tone them down for a while, ok Theo?" He said

Theodore smiled and nodded and slipped his green hoddie over his head.

"Fellas, you ready?" Dave asked as he poked his head inside the door.

The chipmunks nodded and make their way outside, as they exited the room Alvin saw that Brittany was still limping and had a sad expression on his face.

Alvin looked up at Dave, "Hey Dave, do we still have those small crutches from when I hurt my leg?" Alvin asked.

Dave looked confused but then Alvin returned his gaze to Brittany, Dave noticed this and smiled. "Yeah I think we still do. They might be in the spare room, but don't take to long. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Dave said as Alvin ran off towards the spare room.

"Where's Alvin going?" Theodore asked.

"He'll be back soon Theo." Dave said as he motioned the Chipmunks and the Chippetes towards the door.

* * *

Alvin rummaged through the old stash of memories looking for the crutches and came upon a picture that made him smile, it was the first time he and Brittany performed a song together, they both had one arm wrapped around each other and were taking a bow.

"I promise I'll try harder to be a better person." Alvin said as he rubbed the photo before placing it back down and picking up the crutches and running out the room.

"Alvin, hurry up!" Dave yelled.

Alvin heard this and picked up his pace not wanting to make Dave late work again, he finally caught up with everyone else and slowed down.

"Where were you?" Eleanor asked.

"Just getting these." Alvin said as he gave Brittany his old crutches.

Brittany gasped and smiled, Alvin was getting major points in her book right now. She'd never admit it but he certainly started looking like boyfriend potential.

"Thanks Alvin.' She said as she but the crutches under her arms, it felt a lot better than limping around everywhere. That was for sure.

"I'll carry your bag." Alvin said as he picked up Brittany's school bag and made his way towards the car with the rest of the Chipmunks, leaving the Chippetes behind.

Brittany sighed happily as she watched Alvin walk away; her sisters noticed this and smiled at each other.

"So when's the wedding?" Eleanor asked a cheeky smile evident on her face.

Brittany was taken back at this and rolled her eyes at her sister, "Please, we're just good friends, Nothing more." Brittany responded.

"Why did you start smiling when you saw him then?" Jeanette asked

"Shut up Jeanette!" Brittany blushed and pouted before her and her sisters made their way towards the car.

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chippetes got out of the car and waved goodbye to Dave, before continuing to walk.

People walking past noticed that Brittany was in crutches and that Alvin was carrying her things for her, earning "aww's" from female bystanders, making Brittany blush.

"I'll carry your stuff to class for you until your leg feels better." Alvin said, smiling at Brittany.

"But what about your things?" Brittany asked.

"I'll just grab the things I need and carry them with your stuff." Alvin said, not wanting to worry Brittany.

"Alvin… what you're doing means a lot to me, thanks." Brittany smiled.

"It's my fault Britt; this is the least I can do for you." Alvin replied.

"We have classes together all day, are you sure you want to carry my things all day?" Brittany asked.

"It's not a problem Brit, seriously." Alvin smiled at her.

Jeanette caught up with the two and then whispered in Brittany's ear, "So, 'just friends'?" Jeanette giggled.

Brittany thought about it for a while, what was Alvin Seville to her, they were certainly friends without a doubt, but was there something more? Now that he has this new attitude it really gave her the chance to see him in a new light. All he wanted to do was please her and make amends for his mistakes."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Brittany said, whispering to Jeanette.

Just then, the school bell rang and all the students hurried off towards their class, Brittany sighed, she was going to be late because she couldn't move as fast as the other students.

"Alvin, you're going to be late if you stay with me." Brittany said.

"I don't mind, I'd take your company over maths any day." Alvin smiled, making Brittany blush.

* * *

The two finally reached their maths class; the teacher noticed how late they were and frowned.

"Seville, Miller. You two are over 5 minutes late. You better have a good excuse."

"Well um…" Brittany hated explaining herself to teachers, it was always so awkward.

"Britt hurt her leg and couldn't get to class on time." Alvin said, motioning toward Brittany's injured leg.

"What's your excuse?" The teacher asked Alvin.

"I didn't want to leave her by herself." Alvin said, earning even more "aww's" from the females in the classroom and a blush from Brittany.

The teacher sighed, there was no point in giving him a detention from caring about his friends.

"Fine, sit down and write down what's currently on the board." The teacher said before resuming the lesson.

The lunch bell rang and Alvin and Brittany exited their maths class and made their way to the lunch table that all the munks sat at, once they reached the table Alvin helped Brittany up to the table earning smiles from Jeanette and Eleanor and confused looks from his brothers.

"So how did Maths go for everyone?" Theodore asked.

"About as well as you think, I don't get it at all." Alvin sighed

"Me neither." Brittany said.

Neither of them were any good at maths and as such, got moved down the lower maths class where they still didn't understand it, they did lessons with Simon sometimes, he was happy to help them out as they did most of Simon's P.E assignments for him.

"You'll get it, just keep trying." Jeanette said.

"I don't know, it's just really complicated sometimes." Brittany said.

"Hey Alvin!" Ryan said, walking over with his 'crew'

"Hey Ryan." Alvin said, high fiving the man

"So you up for football practice next lunch break?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah—" Alvin was about to agree until he looked at Brittany rubbing her leg in pain.

"I'll have to miss out on it." Alvin said.

"If you miss it, I can't guarantee you a spot in the next game bro." Ryan said.

Brittany looked at Alvin; he looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright; Luke can fill in my spot." Alvin said.

"Alright bro, we'll tell you how the game goes." Ryan said, extending his fist.

"Good luck guys." Alvin said, fist bumping Ryan.

As the jocks walked away Alvin looked back at the table to see everyone's shocked look.

"What?" Alvin said.

Brittany had some small tears welling up in her eyes and a smile plastered on her face.

"Jeanette, did you want to come study with me?" Simon asked, wanting to let Alvin and Brittany have some alone time.

Jeanette quickly nodded leaving the table with Simon, "We'll go to!" Theo and Eleanor said in unison, leaving only Alvin and Brittany.

"What's wrong Britt?" Alvin asked.

Brittany didn't respond, she just leaned over and embraced Alvin tightly.

"It means a lot that you did that for me Alvin." She said, not breaking the embrace.

Alvin smiled to himself as he hugged her, smelling the sweet strawberry aroma that surrounded her.

"It's okay Britt. You mean more to me than a stupid game of Football." He said, looking into her electric blue eyes.

Brittany blushed under her fur, she leaned in and kissed Alvin on the cheek. She giggled at the shocked look plastered on Alvin face as he felt the spot where she kissed him.

"I… um… I…" Alvin struggled to get words out, making Brittany giggled even more.

"I thought you deserved a proper thank you for being so nice today." Brittany smiled.

"I'll have to be nice more often." Alvin said with a wide smile.

* * *

The school bell rang and Alvin, Jeanette and Brittany met up to go to Chemistry together.

Jeanette stood next to Brittany as Alvin grabbed her books out of her locker.

"So, still on the fence about him?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany sighed. "I know he cares, but this might just be a one day thing. I want to wait and see if his attitude stays the same." Brittany said, looking at the boy grabbing her books out of the locker.

"Okay, I got them all!" Alvin said.

"Let's go then" Jeanette said, motioning for the two to hurry to class.


	2. Performances and Shopping

Alright time for Chapter 2, I'm writing and uploading this the same day as chapter one so I won't be able to tell if the story's done well or not yet. But I'll take a guess that it did well so thanks.. I guess , I should mention that there'll be songs in this fanfic. When a song pops up make sure to put the link into your browser so you can have the song playing while you read the lyrics, it just helps for immersion and things like that. Anyways, that's all I have to say. Thanks!

"I hate chemistry" Alvin grumbled.

"Come on Alvin, it wasn't that bad." Jeanette said.

"But it's so boring" Alvin sighed, making the Chippetes giggle.

"You think every subject is boring Alvin." Brittany replied.

"That's not true, I like Music and P.E" Alvin pouted.

"Well, we've got Music now." Jeanette said, looking at her timetable.

The news made Alvin immediately perk up making Brittany giggle, he walked over and placed Brittany's stuff in her locker before returning back to her with her diary.

Brittany was confused at the gesture, "You write down song ideas in here right? I remember you telling me." Alvin said as he handed the book to Brittany.

Brittany smiled at the thoughtful gesture and nodded, Alvin reached down and grabbed his own book before moving down the music hall with the girls, once their they ran into Simon, Eleanor and Theodore who were already in their seats and waiting; Theodore noticed the three enter the music hall and motioned for them to sit beside him, Simon and Eleanor.

Jeanette sat next to Simon as Brittany and Alvin sat beside her. "Hey, Si?" Alvin called out, Simon leaned forward to chat with Alvin, "What's up?" Simon asked. Alvin passed a piece of paper down to Simon who flipped it open to read it, the paper said, 'Do u think Britt forgives me?' Simon sighed and flipped the paper around, writing his response 'Yes. Now stop wasting paper.' He replied sliding the note back Alvin, this confused the two Chippetes in between them.

"What're you guys doing?" Brittany asked.

"Wasting paper." Alvin and Simon both said.

Before Brittany could question them any further the music teacher, Ms Bell walked into the classroom, standing atop the performance stage.

"Alright students, it's time for some performances!" She announced making the class groan, especially Alvin.

"Oh come on, this one's gonna be fun." She smiled and spoke in her usual cheerful manner.

"We're going to be working on our teamwork skills for this one. I want each of your to separate into teams of two people, one boy and one girl on each team.

Simon and Jeanette separated into a team, followed by Theodore and Eleanor, Alvin and Brittany at each other and Brittany smiled nervously, "Do you want to team with me Britt?" Alvin asked with a small smile, "Sure Alvin, I think we'll work well together." Brittany said, staring into Alvin's honey coloured eyes.

Simon and Jeanette were off in one corner of the room too busy smiling at each other to even talk meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were too busy talking about food to even think about a song too sing, "So what song do you want to sing?" Alvin asked, "Are you sure you want to sing my songs? They're not really what you guys would sing." Brittany asked, with an eyebrow raised. "I don't mind." Alvin said with a smile. Brittany blushed lightly before opening her song book and flipping through the pages, she sat down next to Alvin and showed him a list of songs. Alvin pointed the song that stood out to him and smiled at Brittany who gasped and blushed but nodded at his choice.

Once everyone chose their songs everyone grouped up in the centre of the classroom, Ms Bell stood up on stage and began to call out the performers.

"Simon and Jeanette, you're up first." Ms Bell smiled.

Jeanette took Simon's hand and lead him up the stairs on the stage, they took their positions and the song began.

 **/watch?v=EPtzzzgGvdc**

[Simon]

It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you

[Jeanette]

You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
But I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?

[Simon and Jeanette]

So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home

Simon and Jeanette faced each, smiling at each other as the song continued they began to walk towards each other.

[Simon]

I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love

[Jeanette]

So I took your hand  
Back through lamp-lit streets and knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
You're the song my heart is  
Beating to

[Simon and Jeanette]

So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home

[Jeanette]

And, oh, I know  
And oh, I know, oh

[Simon]

I can see the stars  
From America

Everyone stood up and applauded the two chipmunks as they hugged each other then bowed, Ms Bell walked on stage and then announced the next performance she looked to Alvin and Brittany who wouldn't stop talking, she smiled and then called them up.

Alvin grabbed Brittany and carried her up on to the stage, earning 'aww's' from the audience in the music room. He sat Brittany down on the chair and grabbed a chair for himself, they smiled at each other as the song began to play.

 **/watch?v=4UfKBNzAGWI**

[Alvin]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let's go

[Brittany]

My Fender Strat sits all alone  
Collecting dust in the corner  
I haven't called any of my friends  
I've been MIA since last December  
My Blackberry's filled up with e-mail  
My phone calls goes straight through to voice-mail

[Alvin and Brittany]

'Cause on the street or under the covers  
We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro  
At the park, in the back of my car  
It don't matter what I do

No, I can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
Can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

[Alvin]

There's fungus growing in the icebox  
All I got left are fruit roll-ups  
My clothes are six months old  
But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice  
My bills pile's so high, it is shocking  
The repo man just keeps on knocking

[Alvin and Brittany]

'Cause on the street or under the covers  
We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro  
At the park, in the back of my car  
It don't matter what I do  
No, I can't keep my hands off you

(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
Can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
Can't keep my hands off you

Dave walked into the music room, he smiled as he looked a Brittany and Alvin performing together; Although he frowned a bit at the song choice he liked that they were getting along.

[Brittany]

Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend  
But I can't help it, no, I can't help it

Can't keep my, can't keep my  
(Can't keep my hands off)  
Can't keep my, can't keep my  
(Can't keep my hands off)  
Can't keep my, can't keep my  
(I can't keep my hands off)  
Can't keep my, can't keep my

[Brittany and Alvin]

'Cause on the street or under the covers  
We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro  
At the park, in the back of my car  
It don't matter what I do

No, I can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
Can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)

Can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
I can't keep my hands off you  
(Can't keep my, can't keep my)  
I can't keep my hands off you

Everyone, including Dave applauded making Alvin gasp.

"Dave?" Alvin said, making everyone turn around to face the smiling man.

"Mr. Seville? What can I do for you?" Ms. Bell asked

"I'm here to take the Chipmunks and Chippetes home. Something's come up." Dave said.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette cheered but Theodore and Eleanor groaned as they didn't get perform their song.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's crutches and handed them to her, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek once more, "Thanks for the fun performance Alvin." Brittany smiled as she moved off on her crutches.

Alvin smiled to himself and inwardly cheered. Two kisses in one day and getting out of school early? This has to be the best day of his life for sure.

* * *

Once all the munks were inside Dave's car he decided to finally break the news.  
"Well I guess there's no more use in keeping it a secret.." Dave said with a glum voice, but with a hidden smile on his face

"What's wrong Dave?" Jeanette asked, worried.

Dave sighed deeply before turning to them with a smile on his face, "We're going on a World Tour!" He exclaimed earning cheers from everyone in the car, the Chippetes all hugged each other and jumped around while the Chipmunks were high fiving.

"Awesome, no school!" Alvin cheered

"Not so fast Alvin, you're all going to be home-schooled while on tour." Dave said with authority.

"Aww nuts!" Alvin pouted making everyone laugh.

"So why did we have to leave school so early?" Simon asked.

"N-not that he's complaining!" Alvin interjected

"Well, we've got to go shopping for clothes. It's going to be a long tour." Dave said.

The Chipmunks groaned as the Chippetes cheered, Dave sighed as he looked down at his credit card.

* * *

"Alright, pick out what you want and put it in the shopping cart" Dave said as the Chippetes cheered, "Girls, don't buy too much okay?" Dave said however the Chippetes scurried away to the "Chipmunk" section of the boutique store before he could finish his sentence.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were trying on different suit jackets each was their signature colours of Red, Blue and Green.

"Man, im so psyched for the tour!" Alvin screamed.

"So much food from so many different places…" Theodore said drooling with stars in his eyes

"Is that all you ever think about?" Simon laughed.

"I think he's got the right idea!" Alvin said.

"So, what's the deal with you and Brittany?" Simon asked.

"M-me and Brittany?" Alvin exclaimed.

"You guys have been with each other a lot." Theodore added

"So!? We're just friends, what about you and Jeanette!" Alvin said, trying to change the subject.

"What about us?" Simon asked, raising a question eyebrow.

"Don't try that with me, I know you guys like each other!" Alvin gave a cheeky grin towards his brother.

"Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Theodore sung as he nudged Simon in the side.

* * *

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Simon blushed.

"You and Alvin were so good up on stage with each other." Eleanor said, looking at dresses.

"You think so?" Brittany said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that happy to perform before, and this is you I'm talking about." Jeanette said, putting a 3rd dress in her pile.

Brittany blushed bright red at Jeanette's comment, "Says you, Mrs Simon Seville" Brittany said as she poker her tongue out at her sister.

"Did he ask me!?" Jeanette shouted before regaining her composure, "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, coughing.

Brittany laughed as she picked out another dress.

"So what do you think about the tour girls?" Brittany asked.

"I can't wait! Who know where we're gonna visit!" Jeanette said

"And all the fans we get to meet" Eleanor said.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Brittany asked as the Chippetes leaned their heads around the corner to catch the final parts of the Chipmunks conversation.

"Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they heard Theodore say, the girls quickly moved back behind the corner with a blush evident on all their faces.

"Did you girls hear that as well?" Jeanette asked.

Both of her sisters sheepishly nodded as Jeanette continued to blush.

"I told you he liked you" Brittany said as she crutched over towards her dresses.

"Okay guys, it's time to go." Dave shouted.

All of the Chipmunks except for Alvin and Brittany scurried back to Dave and threw their piles of clothes into the shopping cart.

"So are you excited for the tour?" Alvin asked.

"Beyond excited, I can't wait." Brittany smiled.

"So how's your leg?" Alvin asked, Brittany looked at him and could see the guilt in his eyes.

"It's feeling a lot better. It'll be fine to walk on tomorrow." Brittany said, trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm sorry." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany saw that a tear fell from Alvin's eyes but his macho personality told him not to cry.

"Alvin.." Brittany said as she pulled him into a one arm hug, leaving her remaining arm to support her on the crutch.

"You might've caused it. But you've more than made up for it. Don't feel sad, please." She said the last part quietly, holding back sobs of her own.

Alvin smiled as he hugged her tighter. "Sorry, I just feel guilty whenever I see you walk on the crutches."

Brittany liked that he was expression his emotions more, keeping them bottled up wasn't doing him any good.

Alvin released the embrace and looked her in her electric blue eyes, he leaned forward with a small smile on his face, Brittany also leaned forward with a pink blush under her glowing fur.

Just before their lips made contact they heard Dave shout from down the hall, "ALVIN, BRITTANY!"

Both of them nervously giggled at each other before making their way down the hall, an awkward silence was present around them.

" _Were we about to kiss?"_ Alvin and Brittany both simultaneously asked.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Dave asked, worry in his voice.

"I got us lost, it was my fault. Sorry." Alvin said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

" _I REALLY like this new Alvin."_ Brittany thought with dreamy eyes.

"Well come on, It's time to go home." Dave said as he paid for the clothes, sighing as he saw the large sum appear on the register.

4 of the 6 Chipmunks had exited and Alvin was about to walk out until he felt his arm get grabbed by Brittany.

"Listen Britt, if it's about before I'm s—" Alvin tried to say before he was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek by Brittany.

"Thank you for everything you've done today Alvin. If you keep it up who knows what might happen." Brittany said with a wink.

Alvin rubbed his cheek and smiled, "Three times in one day? You're on a roll Seville!" He whispered to himself.


	3. We're a Thing?

"Alright guys eat up." Dave said as he laid the pizza box down on the table

"I want everyone in bed by 9" Dave said before moving off towards the couch to watch television.

Everyone had at the pizza except for Brittany, Alvin noticed this and since he was sitting next to her decided to quietly talk to her.

"What's wrong Britt?" Alvin asked.

"I need to watch my figure for the tour; I don't think I can eat a whole pizza slice." Brittany sighed.

Alvin looked at his own pizza and had an idea; he tore his slice in half and gave it to Brittany who looked at him surprised.

"There, now it's half the calories!" Alvin joked with a smile.

Brittany smiled at him, "But what about you?" she asked him

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled at her.

She looked at the pizza slice and smiled at the thoughtful gesture before taking a bite into it.

"And for what it's worth Britt…" Alvin said quietly, making Brittany look up at him.

"I think you're perfect already." He smiled at her as he returned to his pizza.

Brittany blushed bright pink as she returned to her own pizza, trying to hide her face from the others.

* * *

"So Jeanette, are you excited for the tour?" Simon asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"I can't wait!" She smiled at Simon who blushed.

"What about you Simon?" Jeanette asked her counterpart.

"I don't know, tours are always so stressful. I've always got to keep Alvin in line on every tour we go on and since this one's a world tour it'll no doubt be much worse." Simon sighed.

"You should cut him some slack Simon; he looks like he's becoming more responsible." Jeanette said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, but I'll always be watching out for him, he's my brother." Simon said.

"You can watch out for him but maybe try to give him his space? I think you'll both benefit from it." She smiled at him.

* * *

"I love tours" Theodore smiled.

"Have you and the guys ever been on a world tour?" Eleanor said, chomping down on her pizza.

"Nope, this'll be our first. Just like you girls." Theodore said, giving her a smile.

"Where do you want to go first?" Eleanor asked.

"Somewhere with amazing food." Theodore said dreamily, making Eleanor laugh

* * *

"Are you sure you've eaten enough Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"For the last time, I'm fine Britt." He said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure… Thanks Alvin." She said with a smile.

Alvin looked at Brittany and gave her a gentle smile, nodding.

"Alright everyone, time to get ready for bed," Dave said as he put the pizza box in the bin.

All 6 Chipmunks groaned as they hopped off the table and left to their rooms not wanting to go to bed so early.

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette entered their room and began to perform their nightly rituals, Jeanette was the first to speak out the 3 Chippetes, "So Brittany, are you and Alvin just friends?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know Jeanette; I don't think I'll be able to manage a relationship with him. Especially during the tour." Brittany said.

Jeanette put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "Britt, you guys are going to around each other 24/7 on the tour. And come on, he treats you like a queen." She said with a smile.

Brittany sighed in defeat as she looked Jeanette in her blue eyes, "I'm just worried, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well, you're going to have to make up your mind soon. He won't be around forever." Jeanette said.

" _What a hypocrite"_ Brittany inwardly thought as she picked up her robe and headed into the shower.

* * *

"Ok Alvin, you can't tell me there's nothing between you and Brittany." Simon said, arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"You wouldn't even give me a quarter of your pizza and that was when I was sick with the flu!" Simon said.

"Hey! She said she wanted to watch her figure!" Alvin said defensively.

"I think you like her Alvin..." Theodore added sweetly, as he nudged him in the side.

"I can't deal with this, I'm going to take a shower!" Alvin said, frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom Brittany was running a hot shower, Brittany let her hair down from her usual bun and looked at herself in the mirror.

She grabbed at chipmunk cheeks and gave a sad sigh, "Why can't I have Jeanette's cheeks." She said as she undressed.

Just as she was about to step in the shower she heard the door open and looked to see who it was, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw it was Alvin, Brittany gave an ear piercing shriek which caught Alvin's attention, Alvin looked to see Brittany without any clothes on and quickly covered his eyes.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry" Alvin continued to repeat as he tried to find the door handle.

"Get out Alvin!' She said in a shrill cry.

"I-I can't find the door handle" Alvin said.

"Keep your hands over your eyes!" Brittany said nervously.

Brittany walked over and opened the door hand, gently pushing Alvin outside and shutting the door, making sure that she locks it this time.

"Sorry Britt." She heard Alvin mutter as he went to sit down in the hallway

" _I wonder if he saw anything he liked..._ " Brittany thought before blushing and shaking the thought out of her head, she checked that the door was locked once more before stepping into the warm shower and letting out a happy sigh.

"Damn I'm such an idiot, I should've knocked." Alvin said as the rubbed both his hands through his hair.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin looked behind him to see Jeanette, confused at Alvin's ramblings.

"I'm an idiot." He sighed.

"I know that, but why are you upset?" Jeanette grinned cheekily, trying to brighten his mood.

"Britt was in there... and I accidently walked in on her." Alvin said as he sighed.

Jeanette blushed a bit at Alvin's response but gulped down the nervousness. "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose Alvin, it was just an accident. Just apologize to her." Jeanette said.

As Jeanette was about to walk away she heard Alvin call out to her and turned around, "Jeanette. Do you.." he sighed.

"What's up Alvin?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Do you think I'm a good person?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette thought about it and nodded with a smile on her face, "Why does it matter so much Alvin?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask for your permission.. to.."

"To?" Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

Alvin gave a big sigh and exclaimed with his eyes closed, "I want to ask Britt out on a date."

Jeanette gave a small smile at the nervous chipmunk, "You don't need to ask for my permission stupid." She said as she scurried off back to her room.

Brittany finished her shower and dried herself off and slipped into her robe before making her way outside, she noticed Alvin outside sitting by himself and crutched over to him and sat down.

"Alvin?" She called out.

"Oh hey Britt." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, you know I don't hate you, right?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry. I should've knocked." Alvin said.

"You didn't know anyone was there. As long as you didn't see anything it's not a problem." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Just as she was about to walk away she felt Alvin grab at her arm, she turned around to face him. They were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Britt?" Alvin asked

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Do you maybe… want to…? I don't know; maybe go on a date with me?" Alvin asked, nervousness evident in his facial expression and eyes.

Brittany felt her heart almost jump out of her chest, she knew it wasn't anything serious but it was a start towards something special for the both of them. She looked at the nervous chipmunk and smiled before nodded.

Alvin looked at her and smiled, "Since it's our last day here tomorrow. I was thinking we could go for a walk around the park together."

Brittany returned his smile and responded, "That sounds like a good time," she smiled ass she bent down and embraced him.

"Britt?" He asked as he was nuzzled into her robe.

"Mmm?" Brittany said, still not breaking the embrace.

"Need… air…" He said as his face began to turn purple.

Brittany giggled and let him go, Alvin took in a huge gulp of air and smiled at the chippete.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Alvin nodded

Brittany stood up and made her way to her room on her crutches, looking back she saw Alvin who was cheering and jumping around unbeknownst to him he was being watch be her, she let out a small laugh as she made her way back to her and the other chippetes room.

As she entered the room she saw Jeanette standing there with a smile on her face, Brittany gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you finally lost it?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette leaned over and smiled at her sister, "So you've finally fallen for him?"

Brittany gasped and blushed at her sister's words, "It's just a date." She said, facing away from her sister, "And besides, you're falling for Simon!"

"Where's your proof!?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to date him?" Brittany chided.

"Well… I wouldn't turn him down." Jeanette said with blush under her fur.

Brittany put an arm around her sister and smiled, "You should ask him out"

"But isn't the boy meant to ask the girl?" Jeanette asked.

"If you wait for Simon to ask you out we'll all be in the ground." Brittany giggled.

Jeanette smiled and nodded her head, "I'll try to ask him tomorrow."

* * *

"Alvin, stop cheering. Some of us are trying to sleep." Simon groaned.

"I can't stop Simon! I got a date with Brittany Miller!" Alvin cheered.

"Alvin, I'm tired." Theodore sighed.

"Fine, I'll celebrate more quietly." Alvin said, defeated.

Simon felt like that was a good enough compromise and drifted to sleep, soon followed by Theodore, Alvin stayed up for another hour silently cheering to himself, he also thought about the small glimpse he got at Brittany's body and cheekily grinned to himself before falling asleep a happy chipmunk.

* * *

"Alright wake up boys!" Dave said as he flicked their bedroom light on and off, waking the three chipmunks up. Alvin, Simon and Theodore all got out of bed and put on their signature hoodies before making their way tiredly out the door in a straight line. They walked out of the hallway and saw the 3 chippetes sitting in the kitchen already, the three munks smiled at their counterparts as they sat at the kitchen table with them.

"Britt you're not using your crutches!" Alvin said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah" She smiled, "My leg feels so much better thanks to you." She said resting her hand over his making Alvin blushed.

"O-Oh it was nothing really." He said as he scratched his head with his remaining hand.

"So when did you want to go for that walk?" Alvin continued.

"I was thinking after Breakfast, we have to leave in the afternoon and I've always loved morning walks." Brittany smiled.

"Okay, can't wait" Alvin said as he smiled at her.

Brittany turned to face Dave but a cough from Alvin caught her attention, "What's wrong Alvin?" she asked.

"Your hand's still on mine, Britt." He said, a blush on his face.

Brittany's eyes went wide as she removed the hand and let out a nervous giggle before turning her focus to Dave.

Dave laid the pancakes out in front of the munks, letting them have at it. Brittany once again ate her food in small portions, feeling self-conscious about her figure. Alvin saw this and sighed sadly but decided to just let her eat what she wanted to as he didn't see a point in forcing her to eat. He made a mental note to show her exactly how beautiful she was when they went on their da—walk!

Once everyone finished their breakfast Dave sat down with the 6 munks, "Alright guys. We have to be out of here by lunchtime but I'm gonna let you guys do whatever you want until then. Don't make me regret trusting you guys." Dave said, especially focusing on Alvin who gave a nervous giggle.

Dave sighed and returned to his phone call with the airport, arranging seats to fit chipmunks in was a real hassle.

"So, ready to go?" Brittany asked as she looked at Alvin.

Alvin smiled and nodded and took Brittany's hand, leading her out the door. Brittany blushed at the sudden contact but was happy that Alvin was being more forward with his advances.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany finally arrived at the park and smiled at the environment around them, morning dew was dripping off the leaves and onto the grass as the sun was passing its rays through the trees and illuminating the moist ground of the park. Alvin and Brittany walked hand in hand on the footpath

"Y'know I couldn't stop cheering about us going on a date last night." Alvin admitted smiling with a blush evident on his face.

"Really?" Brittany asked

"Yeah I kept Simon and Theo awake for hours because I wouldn't stop talking and celebrating" He said with a nervous laugh.

Brittany blushed and giggled, "It's the least I could do, you're the one that's been treating me like a queen."

Alvin smiled at her, "It's the least I could do. I still feel terrible about hurting you Britt."

"Alvin it's okay, I've already forgiven you." She said, squeezing his hand tighter.

Alvin looked up at her with a gentle smile. "So are you ready for the tour?"

"I can't wait and my sisters are so excited as well!" she said with a happy smile.

"I know, it's going to be so fun. We've never been to other countries before, the closest we've come is when we got lost on the island…" Alvin finished the last part with a tinge of guilt in his voice, Brittany knew that Alvin still hadn't fully forgave himself for getting her and the rest of the chipmunks stranded on the island.

"Do you… still feel guilty about that?" Brittany asked.

"I guess. I just want to be more responsible this time. I hate being know as the irresponsible one." He said, looking down at his feet as they walked.

"You're turning into a really good person Alvin, I think it's cute." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, pepping him back and making him give her a wide grin.

"You always get like that when I kiss you." Brittany giggled.

"Of course, if you got kissed by a beautiful person wouldn't you?" Alvin asked.

"Y-You think I'm… beautiful?" Brittany asked with a cute blush on her chipmunk cheeks as she smiled at him.

Alvin's eyes went wide for a moment as he looked into Brittany's electric blue eyes and nodded, Alvin leaned closer to Brittany and she leaned closer to him in return. They gently closed their eyes and as their lips were about to lean together Brittany stopped Alvin.

"Sorry Alvin, I'm just not ready for this." Brittany said with a sad sigh.

Alvin looked at her with gentle eyes, "it's okay I'll jus-"

Before Alvin could finish Brittany collided her lips with his, Alvin's eyes went wide before he melted into the kiss, it was their first kiss and each chipmunk felt fireworks fly inside their heads. Brittany's heart sped up to an unbelievable pace, they broke the kiss after a minute and a half of passionate kissing.

"Tricked you." Brittany smiled as she pecked him on the cheek and leaned her forehead against his.

"So does this mean we're… a thing?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. We're a thing." She said, kissing him once more, this kiss wasn't as long but it was just as sweet. She could get used to this..

Alvin's watch blared, breaking the two from their loving stare.

"We've got to go." Alvin said gently, taking her hand in his as she pressed her arm against his and leaned her head onto his shoulder.


	4. New Talent

Thank you all for the support on the first three chapters, they were all pre-made but the rest of these updates will be done chapter-after-chapter. Expect the updates to slow a little bit but no much; I'm trying my hardest to get chapters out by my personal deadlines. As a fellow FF reader I know how annoying waiting is. Once again, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! They really do help writers out more than you know. All feedback positive, negative or indifferent is still feedback that I take into consideration, just as a side note I should mention that all the chapters will end up being 2-3k just for time sake, I usually write a big 10k blurb and then thin it down so that I can use it for multiple days while I write another. I'll stop my ramblings now before I get off track and end up making this chapter entirely an author's note, Thank you all for the support. Enjoy!

* * *

"So do you think we should tell them?" Alvin asked as they walked back the house, hand in hand with Brittany.

Brittany thought about it in her head for a while, if they told their follow chipmunks then Dave will eventually find out and who knows what he might do. It'll be one of the biggest scandals in history! She could see the headlines now, ' _Teenage Love in Rival Chipmunk Band!'_

"Maybe we should keep it between us just for a bit. We're already getting enough publicity with this tour. No need to break the internet." Brittany said as she leaned deeper into Alvin's shoulder, supported by the male chipmunk's strong frame.

"So we won't be able to this in public or in front of our family?" Alvin asked with a pouty face.

She giggled and kissed him once more, "Not for a while at least." She said, she looked at Alvin's eyes not even a kiss seemed to brighten him up.

She sighed and pulled him into and embrace, "It's what's best for everyone Alvin." Just then Brittany got a cheeky idea, she leaned in next to his ear and whispered " _Tell you what, when we get some privacy I'll make it up to you."_ She giggled at Alvin's sudden demeanour change as she leant out and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the Seville residence.

They soon approached the Seville house, Brittany and Alvin gave each other one last kiss before breaking their embrace and walking towards the door, Dave instantly opened the door with piles of suitcases in his arms almost to the point of tipping over.

"It's about time you two, we're just about to leave." Dave said as he opened the trunk and let the avalanche of bags fall into it.

"You two should've cut your make-out session time down." Jeanette said jokingly as she walked by, she noticed the bright red flushed looks on the two chipmunks

"Was it something I said?" She asked.

Both of the chipmunks instantly shook their heads before heading inside to grab their bags.

"Weird…' Jeanette muttered to herself as she got in the car next to Simon

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of L.A, Jett Records was about to get a surprise..

Ian Hawke had recently reclaimed his spot at the top of the mountain, he was the returning and current CEO of Jett Records, Hawke sat at his desk counting his stacks of money as a knock was heard at his door.

"Who is it?" Ian groaned, putting his money away.

"A package for you sir." Ian's intern said

"Well don't just stand there" Ian said annoyed, "Bring it in." He ordered.

Ian's intern rushed in the room and dropped the package, Ian inspected the package carefully checking it. He noticed there were air holes in the sides in the side and decided to try and open the package, only to have three chipmunks spring out from the inside making Ian fall out of his seat.

"We made it girls!" the chestnut brown chipmunk exclaimed with a smile.

Two other chipmunks poked their heads out of the box, one was a small but skinny auburn chipmunk and the other chipmunk was tall and had a slender build about her and had blonde fur.

"Oh no, we killed someone." The small chipmunk commented.

"I'm not dead." Ian groaned as he sat up inspected the three chipmunks.

"Oh god no… not more of you." He said as he rubbed his hands on his bald head.

"Hi, we're chipmunks." The golden yellow chipmunk stated.

"I can see that, do you… girls have names?" Ian asked.

"I'm Sarah" The lead, chestnut brown munk said with a smile.

"I'm Jessica" the small auburn munk said

"I'm Holly" the blonde munk said.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but can you sing?" Ian said as he lent back in his seat.

 **/watch?v=xTh086pBErI**

[Sarah]

You're a good soldier

Choosing your battles

Pick yourself up

And dust yourself off

And back in the saddle

[Jessica]

You're on the front line

Everyone's watching

You know it's serious

We're getting closer

This isn't over

[Holly]

The pressure is on

You feel it

But you've got it all

Believe it

[Sarah]

When you fall get up

Oh oh

And if you fall get up

eh eh

Tsamina mina

Zangalewa

Cuz this is Africa

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

Tsamina mina eh eh

Waka Waka eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

The three began to dance exotically around the table.

[Sarah]

Listen to your god

This is our motto

Your time to shine

Don't wait in line

Y vamos por Todo

[Jessica]

People are raising

Their expectations

Go on and feed them

This is your moment

No hesitations

[Holly]

Today's your day

I feel it

You paved the way

Believe it

[Jessica]

If you get down

Get up, Oh oh

When you get down

Get up eh eh

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

Tsamina mina eh eh

Waka Waka eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

Tsamina mina eh eh

Waka Waka eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

[Holly]

Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet

Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West

Bathi . . . Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh

Zonke zizwe mazi buye

Cuz this is Africa

The girls continue dancing around the table, Ian begins to nod his head to the beat,

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Waka waka, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

This time for Africa

Django eh eh

Django eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

Django eh eh

Django eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

[Sarah]

(2x) This time for Africa

[Jessica]

(2x) We're all Africa

"Girls, I'm sorry…" Ian said with a depressed tone.

The girls hugged each other, preparing for the worst.

"You're all getting signed to Jett Records!" Ian exclaimed happily as the three jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"So when do we get to meet the Chipmunks and the Chippetes?" The three chipmunks asked.

Ian looked down and saw a newspaper with 'Chipmunk and Chippete World Tour Sold Out!' as it's headline, "You'll be meeting them very soon." Ian plotted with a smile.

* * *

"Why is this place so busy!?" Alvin groaned.

"It's an airport Alvin, LAX to be exact." Simon said, smirking at his brother.

"I don't care if it's a roman coliseum, we're gonna die If we don't find somewhere without people!" Alvin said.

The Chippetes had the smart idea and stayed on top of Dave's luggage bag, sadly there was no room left for the other chipmunks. Alvin, Theodore and Simon scrambled through the waves of people trying to keep up with Dave.

Dave walked up towards the counter and showed the lady his reservation for the tickets, Dave took out his credit card and paid for the tickets before motioning for the Chippetes and the Chipmunks to head towards the gate.

Brittany and Alvin were walking together, Alvin tried to slip his hand into Brittany but it was slapped away. Alvin sighed and looked at Brittany who had a cheeky grin on her face.

"It's getting difficult to do that." She said.

"It's getting harder to resist you." Alvin said with a wink, making Brittany blush.

The 6 chipmunks finally arrived at the departure gate, Dave caught a few minutes later and grabbed all the chipmunks and held them in his arms, making sure that none of his family got lost.

"Please present your tickets." The security woman asked.

Dave complied and pulled out 6 airplane tickets, one for first class and the rest for economy. "Who's going to first class Dave?" Alvin asked hopefully.

"Not you, I'm going to enjoy myself in first class before I have to stress out over this tour." Dave said, shooting Alvin down.

Brittany saw that Alvin looked sad so she moved over next to him, "It's okay Alvin. You can sit with me if you want." Brittany smiled, making Jeanette smile at the romance her sister and Alvin were sharing.

"If I'm with you it's better than first class." Alvin said quietly but just loud enough for Brittany to hear, she flushed red at his words and looked at him with a cute smile.

Dave moved inside the departure tunnel and eventually made his way inside the plane, he placed each chipmunk with their 'responsible' female counterparts, Alvin decided to sneak his hand into Brittany's since they were sat behind the other chipmunks, Brittany smiled and nodded as she leaned into Alvin's chest and yawned. They both sat there with one ear bud in their ear each listening to Alvin's iPod, meanwhile up ahead Simon and Jeanette were each reading their separate books occasionally make glances at each other causing them both to blush, they occasionally accidently touched hands and pulled away quite quickly and awkwardly. Up at the front of the plane Theodore and Eleanor were watching a cooking show on Theodore's iPad; both were drooling severely and giggling at the hungry look on each other's faces.

The 6 Chipmunks looked up as they heard the 'ding-dong' of the captain's cabin P.A

"Hello Passengers and welcome to Flight 708 – This flight will be heading to Paris"

All the chipmunks cheered at the announcement from the captain, making all the passengers of the plane look at them with weird expressions.

"We will be arriving in 10 hours, in-flight movies and food will be served throughout the flight, please sit back, relax and enjoy your flight with Los Angeles Airlines.

As the plane started to pick up velocity on its take-off Brittany began to hold Alvin tighter, he knew she didn't like things like this. She hated rollercoasters or anything that went really fast.

Theodore was pressed back into his seat with his mouth open and cheeks jiggling with the velocity, making Eleanor giggle and try it herself.

Simon and Jeanette held their hands tightly together, forgetting about their awkwardness and putting 'survival' as their top priority.

"It's okay Britt, we're in the air now." Alvin cooed and gently stroked Brittany's hands as he opened the window, revealing the cloudy sky surrounding them.

Brittany sighed and released her grip on Alvin's hand. "I always hated that part." Brittany said with a nervous smile.

"You've got nothing to fear now that the Alvinator is here!" He exclaimed heroically.

Brittany rolled her eyes and gently hit him in the arm before nuzzling back onto his chest, Alvin turned his iPod back on and let the music play.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other with shocked looks as they realized that they still had yet to let go of each other's hands, they instantly went wide-eyed and released the grip they had on one-another.

"S-Sorry Simon." Jeanette said nervously.

"It's ok Jean… I liked it." He said with a smile.

Jeanette blushed and smiled as she looked at Simon, Simon responded with a blush and a smile of his own. The two looked down at their hands and linked them back together, smiling.

"I wanna do it again!" Theodore exclaimed as he rubbed his cheeks.

"You looked so stupid." Eleanor giggled.

"Ha-ha, you did it too!" Theodore smiled at her.

"I guess we're more alike than I thought." Eleanor said with a smile before returning to the cooking show her and Theo were watching.

* * *

Meanwhile, in first class Dave finally relaxing for the first time in his life. He was getting his feet massaged while sipping on an iced tea, he looked at the TV and saw that the commercials were playing, none of them caught his attention until he heard the voice of Ian Hawke over the TV.

He was being interviewed by a local news woman, "So Mr. Hawke, we hear you've discovered yet another singing chipmunk supergroup."

"You're damn right I have!" Ian smiled, "Say hello… to the Munkinas!" Ian exclaimed as he pulled the three female Chipmunks out from behind him.

"Oh no…" Dave groaned as he sank back into his recliner chair.


	5. The City of Love

Quite a long chapter as a thank you for the amazing support! - Reg

The plane touched down at the Paris International Airport, as soon as it was safe to move Dave left the comfort of first class and made his way to economy, he smiled as he saw his kids for the first time in almost 10 hours. Simon, Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette were all ready to go and had their suitcases ready to go. Dave walked towards the back of the plane to get Brittany and Alvin, he smiled as he reached the back and saw the two sleeping on each other; Brittany had her head on Alvin's chest as he leant his head next to her they were both sound asleep, Dave felt bad for waking them up but he couldn't leave them on the plane.

"C'mon you two, it's time to go." Dave said as he shook the two chipmunks awake.

Brittany a cute yawn as Alvin stretched and groaned, they looked at each other blushed and the position they were in, they immediately backed off and gave each other space, not wanting to rise Dave's suspicions.

"We're coming Dave…" Alvin said groggily.

Finally all 6 of the chipmunks got off the plane and made their way out of the airport and into the blacked-out SUV; Dave thought about telling the guys and girls about the Munkinas but decided against it. The last thing they needed while on tour was to worry about a rival band, who knows? Maybe they won't even sell well since the Chippetes and Chipmunks are on tour? Maybe they'll just not succeed at all? Dave decided to just bide his time and see how Ian's new project turned out.

Alvin and Brittany gasped and smiled at each other as they saw the sights around Paris, Simon and Jeanette caught a glimpse at the Eiffel Tower and marvelled at the architecture behind it, Theodore and Eleanor saw a huge chocolate factory and almost darted out of the car and headed straight towards it before deciding against it.

"Alright guys, listen up." Dave said as he made his way to the back with schedules and handed them to Simon.

"This is your schedule. You guys are gonna have to show up on time for rehearsals, concerts and fan meet-ups. Have a read over it today since we're not doing anything for the tour until tomorrow." Dave said, moving back to a more comfortable seat.

After a 30-minute drive the 6 munks eventually arrived at the hotel they were staying at they stepped out into the hoard of screaming fans and instantly got on top of Dave's shoulders so that they could stay together, security guards parted the fans so that the chipmunks could get inside their hotel, once inside Dave went to the front counter and made the reservations the group got into the elevator and made their way to the rooms.

"Alright guys, there's good news and bad news." Dave sighed.

"Good news, you guys can walk around Paris freely just make sure that if any of the 6 of you don't come back when you say you're coming back to call me immediately!" Dave said, putting extra emphasis on the final part of his speech.

"Bad news, the room situation is going to make things a little bit awkward…" Dave said.

The 6 chipmunks raised and eyebrow at Dave, not fully understanding what he was talking about, "It's going to have to be one boy and girl for each room." Dave said, expecting complaints.

Alvin blushed and look at Brittany who winked at and smiled, Jeanette and Simon looked at each other with wide-eyes and flushed red faces, Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other and shrugged at the situation.

Dave sighed as he gave everyone their bags, "I'll let you work out who goes with whom. I'll be in my room right at the end of the hallway if you need anything at all, I'll come get you guys for dinner." Dave said as he made his way down the hallway.

Each chipmunk entered a room with their chippete counterparts, "Wow, look at the view!" Alvin exclaimed, looking out the windows. Brittany gasped and moved next to Alvin to observe the view, it was a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful" Brittany said with an amazed smile.

"Yeah… beautiful." Alvin said as he looked at Brittany and grabbed her hand; Brittany was about to slap it away when a thought finally occurred to her, _"We're all alone, by ourselves…"_ Brittany gave Alvin a flirtatious smile before crashing her lips together with his. Alvin moved Brittany closer to him as they continued to kiss each other passionately; Brittany finally broke the kiss and smiled at Alvin.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." Brittany sighed passionately.

Alvin didn't say anything but looked at her with loving eyes before kissing her and pulling her down onto the bed, Brittany rubbed her hands on Alvin's back and smiled, he responded by tightening the grip he had on her waist, Brittany moaned as the kiss deepened; she rubbed her hand through Alvin's hair as she felt the heat radiating from him, Alvin moved his hands under her shirt as he began to rub Brittany's back making shudder gently. The male chipmunk soon realized what he was doing and sighed as he removed his hand from under Brittany's shirt and he broke the kiss. Brittany sighed unhappily as the kiss broke, "Britt, we can't take it any further than this for now." Alvin said.

Brittany was surprised by Alvin's control, "Alvin, it's okay. I know you wouldn't try anything like that." Brittany said with a smile, moving a few loose hairs back into place.

"Still, I wouldn't be able to control myself if we went that far; I want to treat you right." He said, grabbing her hand.

Brittany kissed him on the cheek and embraced him tightly, letting a few tears fall down onto his shoulder, "I love you, so much." She whispered, clutching him tightly.

Alvin nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and closed his as he rubbed her back, "Love you more." He said with a smile.

* * *

"H-Hey Jeanette?" Simon asked a nervous look present on his face.

She stopped unpacking and turned her attention to him, she saw him twiddling his thumbs nervously and smiled at him, "What's up Simon?" She asked.

"Well since we're in Paris and it's the city of love, N-NOT that we're in love or anything!" He said, waving his hands nervously as he giggled, "I was wondering if you might want to consider engaging in dating activities with me?" He said the last part extremely fast.

Jeanette walked over him and hugged him, causing Simon to flush red. "You're so cute when you get nervous, of course I'll go on a date with you!" She said, causing Simon to smile.

"Do you maybe want to… visit the Louvre?" Simon asked.

Jeanette's eyes lit up, "I've always wanted to see the Mona Lisa!" she said with an excited squeak.

Simon smiled at how excited she got and started planning on just how he could tell her about his feeling towards her.

" _Looks like the boy DOES always ask first Britt."_ Jeanette thought with a smile.

* * *

"Wow look at all the restaurants!" Theodore said as he looked at the map.

"I'd love to visit them." Eleanor said, focusing on the map.

"Maybe.. maybe you could visit them with me?" Theo asked, a cute smile on his face.

"I'd like that a lot." Eleanor smiled at him.

"So where do you want to go first?" Theodore asked.

"I was thinking we could visit 'The Chocolate Factory', I saw it on the way over here." Eleanor said.

"Sounds like a plan! I hope it's as good as it sounds." Theodore said as his mouth began to water.

Eleanor giggled before laying back down on the bed and turning on the TV.

* * *

Brittany and Alvin were in bed together, cradling one another as they tried to catch up on any sleep they missed out on during the plane ride, Alvin was the first to stir awake, outstretching his arms and yawning, his high pitch chipmunk yawn was enough to wake Brittany up who soon followed up with a yawn of her own.

"Morning." She smiled tiredly.

"It's still night-time." Alvin said as he pressed his lips to Brittany's forehead.

Brittany went wide-eyed with realization, "Alvin, get dressed quickly!" She said as she sprung up from the bed.

She couldn't let Dave spot them like this, she was only wearing short-shorts and a tank top and Alvin wasn't even wearing a shirt! Brittany quickly grabbed Alvin's hoodie and threw it at him before grabbing her clothes and going to change in the bathroom.

Alvin jumped as he heard a knock, "Alvin, Brittany? It's time to go out for dinner" Dave said as he continued to know, Alvin ran over to the Bathroom and barely opened the door, not looking to repeat the incident that happened last time.

"Britt, what do I do?" Alvin whispered through the crack in the door.

"Stall him for a minute." Brittany ordered.

Alvin went back to the main room and called out to Dave, "Just a sec Dave, I'm putting on my pants!" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin you don't wear pants, what's going on there?" Dave questioned.

"Damn it." Alvin muttered, luckily Brittany stepped out of the bathroom ready to go out for dinner. Alvin smiled at Brittany before jumping up and opening the door.

"Hi Dave" Both Brittany and Alvin said.

Dave inspected the inside of the two oldest chipmunks room; nothing seemed out of place… or on fire, so he decided it was nothing. "Everyone's waiting for you two down in the hotel restaurant." Dave sighed.

"What're we waiting for let's go then!" Alvin said, leading the way.

Just as Brittany was about to leave she was stopped by Dave's hand, "Brittany, you and Alvin aren't doing anything… intimate, are you?" Dave asked with suspicion

"Of course not Dave, we're just friends. But even if we were doing… that" Brittany faked a disgusted face, "We're 16 years old now Dave." Brittany said before walking out of the door.

Dave smiled as he watched the two walk off, ' _You two never were good liars.'_

* * *

Once everyone arrived at dinner Theo was quick to call the waitress over and start ordering his food, much to everyone's surprise Theo actually asked everyone else for their orders this time instead of eating it all himself.

Dinner went by smoothly, everyone commented on the amazing views that they had from their hotel room and Simon started talking with everyone about the schedule, he handed everyone else spare copies that he made of the original just to make sure everyone would be on time to everything.

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave the Chipmunks and Chippetes were greeted to a foul sight, Ian Hawke.

"Ian?" Dave asked, confused.

"Davey boy!" Ian exclaimed, grabbing both of Dave's cheeks in each hand.

"What are you doing here, traitor" Theodore said with an aggressive cat-like hiss.

"Woah fellas, calm down. I'm just here to debut my newest talent to everyone. Especially you guys." Ian said with a smile.

Dave's eyes widened with realization, "You can't be serious…" Dave said, looking at Ian.

"You bet, we got on the second plane here just to perform for you guys!" Ian said as he got on the small stage and grabbed the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a very special performance for you. Please welcomed the newly signed Jett Record talent.. the Munkinas!" Ian said as the crowd cheered.

The curtain pulled open to reveal 3 female chipmunks each in sparkly dresses, "WHAT!?" All 6 Chipmunks exclaimed.

"Oh my god it's them!" Jessica quietly screamed to her sisters.

"It's go time girls!" Sarah said as the lights faded in the room and music began.

 **/watch?v=Wh1I2g0X0zM**

[Sarah]

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

[Jessica and Holly]

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Sarah, Jessica and Holly]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

[Sarah]

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

[Jessica and Holly]

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

[Sarah and Jessica]

You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

[Sarah, Jessica and Holly]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

"Wooooow" Alvin said dreamily, he was broke out of his trance as Brittany nudged him with her elbow, an annoyed look on her face

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered, the Munkinas smiled and took a bow and moved over to the Chipmunks and Chippetes table.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Alvin said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're great…" Brittany said sarcasticaly.

"T-Thanks" Sarah said as she blushed at Alvin's compliment

"So what're your names?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm Sarah" the chestnut brown Chipmunk said with a smile.

"I'm Jessica" the auburn colored Chipmunk said, moving next to Sarah.

"And.. I'm.. Holly." The small blonde Chipmunk gasped out before collapsing of exhaustion.

"You're funny." Theodore giggled at Holly, much to Eleanor's disapproval

"So what do you think Dave?" Ian asked.

"They're good, there's no denying that." Dave said, smiling at the three girls who smiled right back at him.

"If you want, maybe we could do a little collaboration thing with this tour." Ian suggested with a cheeky grin on this face.

"I don't know Ian, we're already packed for song time on the tour as is." Dave said with authority, but then Munkinas started giving him the cute eyes and Dave couldn't resist.

"Tell you what, if it's okay with the others they can open our concerts for us." Dave said as he turned to his family, "So what do you guys think?" Dave asked.

"Please? We won't be a hassle, promise." Sarah said.

"It's fine with us right guys? The chipmunks nodded, Alvin then turned to Brittany and the others; "What about you, girls?" Alvin asked.

The chippetes all looked at each other with the same expression, jealousy. Brittany sighed before nodding, "It's alright with us, as long as they're just opening." Brittany said.

"Cool. I'll e-mail you later with the details later Dave!" Ian said as he collected the Munkinas and moved off.

Everyone packed up and took the elevator up to their floor. Dave, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore had already reached their rooms and now it was just Alvin and Brittany in the hallway, Alvin tried to make a grab from Brittany's hand but she angrily snapped him away.

"What's wrong Britt?" Alvin asked.

Brittany turned around, anger clearly evident on her face, "Why don't you go hold hands with your NEW girlfriend?" Brittany shot at him.

"Is this about Sarah?" Alvin sighed, "Listen Britt…-"

"No you listen here Seville!" She snapped, poking him in the chest, "I saw the way you looked at her, and you were so quick to take them on board, you didn't even think about it! You just stared at her!" Brittany said, letting lose all the anger she felt at dinner.

"Britt, I—"

"Save it Alvin, why don't you go propose to her while you're at it! I hate you!" Brittany said as she slammed the door, locking Alvin out.

"Britt…" She heard Alvin say sadly as he sniffled and walked away.

Alvin walked down the hall until he reached Simon and Jeanette's room, he raised his arm and knocked on the door.

Simon was quick to answer the door; he was surprised to see Alvin at the door especially at this time of night. Simon was expecting Dave or maybe even hotel staff, but Alvin?

"What's wrong Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Britt kicked me out, is it alright if I crash here?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah sure, the couch is free." Simon said as he opened the door.

Jeanette was surprised to see Alvin walk in of all people, "Alvin what's wrong?" Jeanette asked, looking at his upset demeanor.

"Britt kicked me out; she thinks I'm in love with Sarah or something." Alvin said as he grabbed the pillow Simon threw to him

"I can go talk to her if you want, Alvin." Jeanette suggested.

"You can try, good luck Jeanette and… thanks." He gave a sad smile before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Jeanette walked down the hallway in her robe before reaching Brittany and Alvin's room, she reached up and knocked on the door nice and hard, making sure that Brittany knew she was there,

"Go away Alvin" She heard Brittany grumble.

"It's your sister, open the door." She said, and not even 20 seconds later, Brittany opened the door for her.

"What do you want?" Brittany mumbled.

"Sister talk, right now." She said as she let herself in and sat with Brittany on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeanette said.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"You threw Alvin out? do you have any idea how that makes him feel?' Jeanette said angrily.

"What about how I feel!?" Brittany shot back

"You're not the one sleeping on the couch in our room!" Jeanette fired back.

Brittany went silent after that, it was a rare occasion that Jeanette shouted at someone

Jeanette sighed and grabbed her sister's hands and put them in hers, "I thought you wanted Alvin to be nicer? He wasn't hitting on that girl Britt; he was being nice to her. He complimented her performance and gave her a chance to perform with the groups her and her sisters idolize, that doesn't mean he's going to kiss her or marry her Britt." Jeanette said

"You weren't there; you didn't see the look in his eyes." She mumbled quietly.

"You mean the look of disbelief that EVERYONE had? He was surprised Brittany, we all were." Jeanette said.

"Just leave, go." Brittany said as she lead her sister out the door.

"He's trying to be nice and change himself for you Britt, if you let this get between you... then maybe you don't deserve him after all…" Jeanette said as she walked off, leaving Brittany alone and isolated.

Jeanette got back in the room and saw Alvin and Simon already asleep, the scurried up to her bed and tucked the blankets over herself before drifting off to sleep, worried about her sister's future with Alvin.

It was two hours since Brittany talked with Jeanette, she sat there and looked at the spot where Alvin used to sleep, some of his fur was still there.

" _He's trying to change himself for you Britt."_

" _He was being nice to her – giving her a chance to perform with the groups she and her sisters idolize"_

" _You threw Alvin out? Do you have any idea how that makes him feel?"_

Brittany let a single tear roll down her cheek as she cuddled the blanket, it wasn't the same as Alvin; it wasn't loving, it wasn't warm, It wasn't funny, It wasn't kind… it wasn't him.

"Oh god, I've made a terrible mistake." Brittany said as she quickly moved to the door and opened it before dashing down the hallway.

Alvin groaned, this was the fifth time he's woken up tonight, his mind kept bouncing back and fourth between negative thoughts, _"I'm an idiot"_ – _"I miss her so much…"_. Just then a knocking could be heard at the door, Alvin looked up and saw that Jeanette and Simon were in deep sleep so he decided to open the door, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Brittany standing outside the door.

"Britt?" Alvin asked.

"A-Alvin?" She asked speaking through sobs, her hair was a mess and her makeup was runny but Alvin still found her beautiful.

Both of them stood there silently, just staring at each other before Alvin spoke up, "You're not here to yell at me again are you?" Alvin asked, the normal cockiness in his voice replaced with fear and sadness. Brittany felt a pang of guilt shoot through her after hearing Alvin say that.

"No… I'm not going to yell at you. I wanted to apologize." Brittany said glumly.

"I'm sorry for being so jealous that I hated you for being nice to someone, I'm sorry for overreacting and putting you through so much pain and I'm sorry I didn't trust you as much as I know you trust me." Brittany said with her palms pressed to her eyes, hiding tears.

Alvin gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting some of his own tears fall. "I'm sorry too, I should've at least treated you like you were there. I need to learn to consider other people's feelings…" Alvin said, squeezing her tighter.

They both looked at each other's bloodshot eyes before leaning in and passionately kissing each other in a mixture of tears and the love they felt for each other, after a full minute they broke and continued to look at each other, unsure of what to do next, "Do you… want to come back to our room?" Brittany asked.

"I'd like that a lot." Alvin said with a genuine smile, the first real smile he's donned since the fight with Brittany, once the two returned back to the room they instantly cuddled up in bed together looking at the view of the Eifel Tower and smiling, "I'm sorry for being so hard to put up with all the time, Alvin." She said.

"Britt, every couple fights every once in a while. What's important is that we loved each other enough to fix it." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Y-you still love me?" Brittany asked.

"I never stopped loving you. Come on, let's get some sleep." Alvin said, kissing her forehead.

And so the night ended, with both Chipmunks even more in love with each other than before and for the first time tonight, Alvin was able to sleep soundly.


	6. Rewards and Friendship

This story's been taking off quickly, thank you all for the overwhelming support so far. This chapter will completely AxB with a ton of fluff! On a side note, I might have to increase the maturity rating (you'll see why), anyways thank you all for sticking around. It means the world to me that you guys enjoy my writing. :)

Reg

* * *

Brittany awoke feeling the tight embrace of Alvin's arms around her, she felt his arms raise with each gentle breath that came from his body and smiled to herself. Brittany looked at the Eiffel Tower from the view in her bedroom and remembered back to last night, she cringed at the memory of their first real fight sure there was the arguments they had but they were usually just playful debates that ended up with kisses and hugs but last night was different, she regretted everything she said to him last night, he didn't deserve the pain she caused him. Brittany eye's brimmed with tears as she recollected over last night's happenings, she was lucky Jeanette talked to her because she was right; Alvin is someone she couldn't afford to lose, last night made that painfully clear to her.

Brittany felt Alvin's arms leave her waist as he stretched them out and yawned, she rolled her body around and faced him she saw Alvin staring at her eyes deeply and knew he was thinking about the same thing he was, desperate to break him out of his depressing thoughts she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly he responded by placing his arm around her and pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"What're you thinking about?" Brittany asked.

"Strawberries" Alvin answered

"What?" Brittany asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You smell like strawberries" Alvin said before yawning.

Brittany blushed at Alvin and looked at him with her electric blue eyes, "You're thinking about last night." Brittany said.

"How did you know?" Alvin asked.

"Because I'm thinking about it too." Brittany admitted.

"Britt, do you feel alright?" Alvin asked.

Brittany sighed, "I can't stop feeling guilty Alvin."

Alvin rubbed her cheek gently, "Britt, we had a fight. We can't change that. The point is that I love you more than ever" He said, trying to ease her guilt.

"We didn't have a fight; I acted like a jealous bit-… I acted jealous when I should've trusted you." Brittany said, guilt racking her voice.

Alvin couldn't stand to her like this, "Britt, you made a mistake but you apologized. I forgive you for everything I swear, just please don't be sad Britt, please…" He pleaded.

Brittany knew Alvin hated seeing her like this; she rubbed his hands softly and spoke "If it'll make you happy I'll try to stop being so depressing." She smiled

Alvin smiled back at her, "Britt, can I ask you something?" Alvin said as he kept his gaze on her blue eyes.

"You can ask me anything at all." She said, linking her hand with his.

"Why did you feel so threatened by Sarah?" Alvin asked

Brittany looked downcast towards the grounds; she stopped stroking Alvin's fingers with her own. Alvin picked up on this immediately, "I'm sorry I asked. Don't worry about it" Alvin said, stroking her cheek.

Brittany thought about it for a while, she realized that she needed to start trusting Alvin with her problems, all he wanted to was help her feel better.

Brittany sighed, "She was so much prettier than me, I mean did you see her? She had amazing hair and her cheeks weren't as big and she sung so well and… she was just so much better than me, I was worried that you found her more attractive than me." Brittany then closed her eyes, awaiting Alvin's rage.

She was surprised when Alvin gently pressed his lips to hers after a minute of gentle kissing he removed his lips from hers, "Britt, absolutely NOBODY on this planet is more beautiful to me than you. Every single part of you is perfect. There's one thing you have that Sarah won't ever get..."

"What?" She asked, tears pooling in her electric blue eyes

"Alvin Seville's heart." He said with a gentle smile.

Brittany's heart exploded with love at Alvin words, she launched herself at him and kissed Alvin deeply; tears of happiness rolled down her face as she continued to kiss Alvin passionately, straddling his waist and rubbing herself against him, causing Alvin to moan. Brittany giggled as she continued to show her love for Alvin.

Alvin gently moved Brittany's lips away from his own, "Britt, let's stop. It's getting harder for me to control myself." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany looked down and blushed as she saw it really was getting 'harder' for Alvin to control himself.

Alvin looked down to see what had Brittany so startled and blushed heavily before moving off the bed and covering himself with a pillow, "Sorry Britt!" He exclaimed.

Brittany was still in shock at what she saw, "W-was that?.."

"It only started showing because I smelt your mating scent!" He swore.

Brittany sighed; she must've gotten him worked up with all the rubbing. She moved over to Alvin and hugged him, "Sorry Alvin, I just got too into it." She admitted with a giggle.

"It's okay, it'll go away soon." Alvin said a blush still on his face.

"We should get changed, we have to meet Dave in 10 minutes for rehearsals" Brittany said, she was about to turn to get changed in the bathroom before she had a cheeky idea.

Alvin was watching her, Brittany took Alvin's hand and sat him down on the bed, Alvin was confused at what she was doing but went eyed as Brittany started to remove her clothes sensually in front of him.

Alvin gazed upon Brittany's figure as she lowered the last article of clothing to the bottom of her legs, Brittany smiled as she had Alvin's undivided attention as she swayed her hips back and forth, she walked over to Alvin and smiled.

"Britt, you're not making this easy for me…" Alvin groaned.

"I thought you deserved a reward for being such a good boyfriend" She said as she bent over and kissed his nose.

Alvin watched closely as Brittany slipped her new clothes on one by one, he sighed as Brittany finally got her clothes back on. He felt himself finally settle down, he removed the pillow from around his waist and slid his red hoodie on.

"Did you like that?" Brittany asked.

Alvin nervously nodded and linked hands with her as they walked out of the room, Brittany smiled at her boyfriend's nervousness.

"Good, cause there's more of that in your future." Brittany giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Alvin gulped with wide-eyes as Brittany led him down the hallway and into the elevator, they eventually found Dave impatiently waiting in the lobby, tapping his foot against the ground he moved over to Brittany and Alvin. "Where have you two been?, I've been here for almost 10 minutes!" Dave said annoyance evident in his voice.

"We got sort of… held up?" Alvin said, looking at Brittany for help.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the correct hairstyle to go with this outfit. Sorry." Brittany giggled.

Dave sighed, he never understood why women took so long to ready. "Alright, come on you two." Dave said as he led the chipmunks inside the SUV. Alvin noticed that the other 4 chipmunks weren't here.

"Hey Dave what gives, where are the others?" Alvin asked, moving next to Brittany.

"They're out enjoying the city. I think Simon said something about the Louvre" Dave said.

"No fair! Why are we stuck rehearsing!" Brittany complained.

"Because you two are the lead singers! Besides, you have to rehearse your duets and I figured you'd like to do it by yourselves." Dave said.

Alvin and Brittany sighed in defeat. They slumped back into the chairs and waited for the SUV to arrive at its location, after 15 minutes of driving they finally reached the dance hall where they would be rehearsing, Dave led them inside as Alvin started yelling to test the acoustics much to Dave's annoyance, Brittany giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Alright guys, let's try the first song from the top. Okay?" Dave said, placing the CD player down and connecting it to the main surround speakers.

They both nodded and soon got into position; Dave counted them in from three before he pressed the play button.

 **watch?v=2BFEwwrce1w**

[Alvin]  
What time is it where you are?

[Brittany

I miss you more than anything

[Alvin]

I'm back at home you feel so far

[Brittany]

Waitin' for the phone to ring

[Alvin and Brittany]

It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

[Brittany]

What time is it where you are?

[Alvin]

Five more days and I'll be home

[Brittany]

I keep your picture in my car

[Alvin]

I hate the thought of you alone

[Brittany]

I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind

[Alvin and Brittany]

Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged

I miss you so bad _[x5]_  
I wanna share your horizon  
I miss you so bad  
And see the same sun rising  
I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

[Alvin]

You say good morning  
When it's midnight

[Alvin and Brittany]

Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

Dave was shocked at the performance, he had never seen them perform that well together with that much chemistry, they trusted each other with every movement and every lyrics. He was truly shocked.

"You guys that was amazing!" Dave said with a happy grin on his face.

"Thanks Dave!" They both said with a smile.

"Ready for the second one?" Dave asked.

"Bring it on!" Alvin said, making Brittany giggle.

Dave smiled at the two as he pressed play on the second track. Unknown to Alvin and Brittany, Ian and the Munkinas had walked in to start their rehearsals early and were watching them; Ian looked on with anger as the Munkinas smiled in awe.

 **/watch?v=be3oad1LXIw**

[Alvin]

Whooo … yeah...

[Brittany]

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

[Alvin and Brittany]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

[Alvin]

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Alvin and Brittany]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

[Alvin]

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

[Alvin and Brittany]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

[Brittany]

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

Brittany and Alvin went back to back and started doing air guitar solos, making Dave and the Munkinas giggle, while Ian scowled.

[Alvin]

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

[Alvin and Brittany (x3)]

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

"That was amazing!" Sarah exclaimed as she and her sisters scurried over.

Alvin looked at Brittany and saw the worried expression on her face; Alvin took her hand in his and smiled at her, she returned the smile right back to him.

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"You guys were so good together!" Jessica said with a smile on her face.

"You have to teach me those moves Brittany" Holly said with a smile, Brittany grinned and nodded at the small munk.

"GIRLS!" Ian shouted aggressively, signaling them over.

"Looks like we have to rehearse now, see you guys later!' Jessica said as they moved off.

Alvin let go of Brittany's hand and walked over to Dave who was calling for him, Brittany turned around and grabbed her water bottle, she was about to walk off until she heard Sarah call out to her.

"Brittany?" Sarah said weakly.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Brittany asked, confused at the girls sad expression.

"I know last night at dinner you weren't… happy, about us coming on tour with you.."

"If you don't want us here we'll leave and won't bother you again. You probably wouldn't want to work with amateurs like us." She said, holding back tears.

Brittany felt a pang of guilt shot through her, this girl wasn't trying to cause trouble. All she wanted to do was perform in front of people and create music, she reminded her of Brittany before she and her sisters met the Chipmunks.

Brittany placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "I'll be honest with you, I thought you were going to try and take Alvin from me" Brittany said with a sigh.

"M-me and Alvin? Sorry, he's not my type." Sarah said.

Brittany smiled at her, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you at dinner Sarah, you and your sisters didn't deserve that. I can't wait to see how amazing you do on the tour." She said.

Sarah smiled at her and stretched out her hand, "Friends?" she asked.

Brittany ignored her hand and pulled the girl in for a hug, "Friends." She said.

Alvin looked back and saw the two girls hugging and smiling and smiled himself, he was proud of Brittany for making up with the girl.

"SARAH, GET OVER HERE!" Ian shouted, wearing some weird elastic exercise suit.

"Sorry gotta go." Sarah said with a smile.

Brittany nodded and scurried over to Alvin and Dave, they smiled at her and packed up to leave, "I'm glad you talked to her." Alvin said with a smile.

"Me too." Brittany said, looking back at the chipmunk group dancing.

.


	7. Are We Ready?

The Munkinas finally arrived at their hotel room; as soon as the door shut Ian snapped at the Munkinas with all his rage, "What did you idiots think were doing!" Ian shouted

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Why are you acting so friendly towards the enemy?" Ian said.

"Enemy?" Holly asked

"The Chipmunks and the Chippetes are our sworn enemy!" Ian said with authority.

"But… they're really nice to us." Sarah said.

"They're just faking it, they are all using you!" Ian lied.

"Using us?" Jessica questioned.

"Yes. You every wonder why they're getting paid almost double what you are?" Ian asked.

"Because we're only opening the show?" Holly answered, confused.

"NO!" Ian said, quickly shooting down the truth.

"They're getting paid more because they don't want you to be successful! They're using you as free money!" Ian reasoned.

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"They wouldn't do that!" Holly defended

"Of course they would, and they're going to keep doing it if you let them walk all over you." Ian said.

Sarah looked down towards the ground, Alvin and Brittany wouldn't do that to her would they? They seemed so genuine and nice.

"No. You're lying. You just want us to do whatever you want don't you!" Sarah said, looking at Ian with angry eyes.

"Listen you little rodents!" Ian said as he slammed his fist down in front of them, "You can either do as I say and treat them as the enemy or I'll stuff you back in the box you came in and send you back to whatever forest you came from!" He finished.

The Munkinas looked each other with worried eyes, Sarah looked at Ian and spoke, "Fine. You win." She sighed.

"Good, now get to your rooms! We've got our last rehearsal tomorrow!" He said, shutting the door behind him and locking them in.

"What are we gonna do?" Holly asked.

Sarah sat down on the bed with her sisters, and looked at them; they couldn't in their wildest dreams hate the Chipmunks and the Chippetes after they've been nothing but kind and generous.

Sarah looked up and smiled at her sisters, "Girls, can you get that window open?" Sarah asked, Jessica and Holly looked at her confused, "What are you trying to do?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going to make sure Ian pays for lying to us." She smiled, as she went to started ripping the bed sheets, once the window was opened Sarah tied some of the bed sheets around her and scurried up to the window frame where her sisters were.

"Jessica, Holly, hold this." Sarah said as she passed them the long rope of bed sheets to her sisters.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Holly asked, fear lingering in her voice.

"Alvin and Brittany are a few floors up, I need to find them." She said, looking down at the pavement below her.

"Tie the rope to something solid, if I fall pull me up." Sarah said as she stepped out onto the other side of the window

She looked up at the wooden walls of the hotel and looked down at her claws, _"Just like climbing trees back home."_ Sarah thought as she sunk her claws into the wood one by one.

"Good luck Sarah!" Holly shouted out as she watched her sister slowly climb up the hotel.

* * *

"M'lady" Alvin said in a British accent as he led Brittany inside.

Brittany smiled as she walked into the room and heard Alvin close the door behind them, "You did great today" She complimented Alvin who smiled at her.

"You did amazing." He said, hugging her from behind.

"Don't try and make this a competition" Brittany said as she rolled her eyes.

Alvin let go of her waist and removed his hoodie before yawning and scurrying onto the bed, Brittany smiled at him as she removed her clothing in front of Alvin once more, his eyes never left her body as a smile remained on his face.

Brittany giggled at the trance-like state she had him in, she slipped into her PJ's and scurried up beside him before resting her head on his chest, "I could get used to that." Alvin said with a smile.

"You better." She said with a tired smile on her face, Brittany was about to dose off to sleep before a knock at the window broke her from her tired trance.

"Did you hear that?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah." Brittany responded as they both got out of bed and moved over to the window.

"Sarah?" Alvin asked, looking at the chestnut chipmunk.

"Hi" Sarah waved as the glass muffled her voice.

Brittany went to the window and opened it to let the Munkina in, Sarah quickly climbed in and sat down with exhaustion racking her body.

"Did you climb up here?" Brittany asked in amazement.

"It… was… nothing" She managed to gasp out.

Alvin quickly went to fetch her some water as Brittany continued to question her.

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?" Brittany asked.

"Ian locked us in the room, we couldn't leave." Sarah said while panting.

"What!?" Alvin shouted from the kitchen as he returned with a small, chipmunk sized bottle filled with water.

"Sarah, why don't you start from the beginning" Brittany said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah nodded as she gulped down a huge amount of water, "Ian tried to convince me and the girls that you were our enemies."

"I knew we couldn't trust him…" Alvin said.

"When me and the girls called him a liar he said that we have to do what he says or he'll send us back to the forest…" Sarah said.

Brittany and Alvin gasped at Sarah's explanation, "That's it, I'm going to get Dave." Alvin said as he began to walk out.

"Alvin, no! That'll just make the situation worse!" Brittany said.

"We can't let Ian do this Britt!" He shot back, an angry look on his face.

Brittany and Sarah jumped at Alvin's words, he looked at the scared looks on their faces and sighed, "I'm sorry…" Alvin said, "Sarah, you should choose what you want to do." He said, looking at the chipmunk.

"I don't know what do." Sarah said, rubbing her hands on her face in frustration.

"Why don't you think about it overnight?" Brittany said.

"But Ian will force me and the girls to be mean to you guys." Sarah said a sad look on her face.

"It's okay; we won't take it to heart." Alvin smiled.

"If you're okay with it… I'll talk it over with the girls." Sarah said.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll make sure Ian doesn't do anything to hurt you guys." Brittany said, squeezing her shoulder.

Sarah nodded and smiled, "Okay. I should get out of here." Sarah said, standing up.

"I'll take you back to your room." Brittany said as she stood up.

"It's locked, remember?" Sarah said with a wink.

"So… you're going to fall to your death?" Alvin asked, confused.

"No silly, it'll be like a bungie jump right?" Brittany asked, turning to Sarah.

Sarah faintly nodded before stepping out onto the other side of the window and looking down at the ground below her, "I really hope they tied the other end to something solid." She whispered before jumping, Alvin and Brittany instantly ran over to the window to watch the girl fall, they heard her scream in joy as she fell down.

"That girl is out of her mind." Alvin said.

"Please, you totally wanted a go." Brittany said, smiling and punching him gently in the arm.

"Listen Britt, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Alvin said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay Alvin. It just means that you care about what happens to them." Brittany said, hugging him gently.

"Still, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry Britt." Alvin, said grabbing her hand squeezing it tightly.

Brittany smiled at him and kissed him gently before leading him back to bed, "I can't sleep without my pillow." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

Alvin smiled and rested his head on Brittany's, "Hey Britt?" Alvin said quietly

"Hm?" She responded tiredly

"Love ya." He said with a smile before kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.

Brittany sighed happily and smiled, "Love you too." She said before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Jeez girls, you could've at least pulled me up." Sarah panted out, tired from pulling herself up.

"Sarah! Help!" Her sisters shouted at her.

"Hey Sarah!" Ian said with a fake smile, Sarah looked beside Ian to see both her sisters locked inside a cage.

"Let them go Ian!" She yelled.

"You know Sarah…" Ian said as he started to walk over to her, "I really HATE double crossers!" He shouted as he grabbed Sarah tightly and threw her in the cage with her sisters.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Holly asked, checking on her sister.

"Shut it! Since I can't trust you all by yourselves you're sleeping with me tonight." Ian said, grabbing the cage and taking them out of the room and into the elevator.

"You won't get away with this!" Jessica shouted.

"Watch me." Ian smiled evilly as the doors to the elevator shut.

* * *

Morning dawned on the city of Paris, the sun shone through the gaps in the beams of the Eiffel Tower; light shined directly into Alvin's eyes and made him groan with annoyance. "Stupid sun." He muttered, rolling over. Brittany moaned in annoyance and tried to roll Alvin over, he realized what she wanted and tried to get on the other side of her body.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at the position she was in and blushed at the way Alvin was on top of her, "A-Alvin, what're you doing?" She asked.

Alvin went wide-eyed, he realized how this must've looked to Brittany and flushed red, "Sorry Britt." He said as he laid down the other side of her, "The sun was in my eyes", Brittany smiled at the nervous look on his face and decided to have some fun with him, "If you wanted to have some 'fun', you could've just asked me Alvin." She whispered sensually in his ear.

Alvin audibly gulped and blushed heavily, "I-I wouldn't do that while you're sleeping Britt." He responded meekly.

"We can always do 'that' now." Brittany said, moving herself on top of him as she began to kiss him lightly on his neck.

Alvin moaned and whispered in her ear, "Britt, we're going to have a repeat of yesterday if you're not careful."

"I'm just playing Alvin." She said as she got off him and hugged him closely.

"It's getting harder to stop you every day." Alvin said with a smile.

"One day you won't have too." She said tenderly as she snugged into his chest.

Alvin blushed and hugged her tightly, "Britt, if I ask you something would you tell me the truth?" Alvin asked.

"Of course, dummy." She replied, looking up at him

"If we did go that far, would you regret it?" Alvin asked a serious look on his face.

Brittany looked up at Alvin and stared into his eyes and thought about his question. Would she regret it? She thought back to everything she and Alvin have gone through and all the love they shared with each other. She remembered how he forgave her after she hurt him, how he comforted her when her heart ached, how he turned down all her sexual advances because they weren't ready. Brittany looked back up at Alvin and smiled at him, "I wouldn't regret it one bit."

Alvin smiled widely at her before leaning down and kissing her passionately, "I love you." He said as he broke the kiss

"I love you more." She said, cuddling closer to him.

"My turn to ask you a question." Brittany said as Alvin looked down at her

"Are we ready to go that far?" She asked looking up at him.

She saw that Alvin seemed to be deep thought, he turned to her and stared into her electric blue eyes and smiled, "I can't tell you. I think when we're ready for that, we'll know." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Come on, we should starting getting ready; we'll be late." He said, kissing the top of her head before getting out of bed.

" _I know I'm ready for it…"_ she thought to herself, looking at the boy in front of her with a smile.

Alvin slipped on his red hoodie; he looked at Brittany who was staring at him with sensual eyes, "Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked with eyes eyebrow raised.

Brittany snapped out of her daze any looked at Alvin, "N-nothing, just thinking about something!" She giggled nervously as she started getting dressed as Alvin went to brush his teeth.

"Now he's got me worked up"Brittany sighed to herself.

Alvin came out of the Bathroom and looked at Brittany; he waited for her to finish getting dressed before taking her hand and leading her out of the room and into the elevator, as they entered the lobby Brittany noticed Simon and Jeanette hugging each other closely, Brittany nudged Alvin who looked over and gasped, he and Brittany moved over to the two with grins on their faces.

"Look who finally got together" Alvin said slyly, Simon and Jeanette broke their hug and looked at the two, nervously babbling and scratching their heads.

"I knew you two were meant for each other!" Brittany saying with a happy tone in her voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I guess we are together now?" Simon said nervously as he looked at Jeanette for help.

Jeanette smiled at Simon and nodded, "He told me I was even more beautiful than the Mona Lisa." Jeanette said.

Brittany grabbed her sister's hand and squeaked happily and they both jumped in unison, Alvin and Simon looked on in confusion.

"So, where are Theo and Eleanor?" Alvin asked

"They're waiting in the car, Dave told them they couldn't eat in the hotel lobby." Simon said.

"That sounds about right." Alvin smiled.

"Hey everyone" Dave said as he walked into the lobby from the front door.

"Hi Dave!" They all said in unison.

"Alright, this is the last rehearsal before the concert. I want everyone to be on their best behaviour today." Dave said, carefully looking at Alvin.

"Roger that!" Alvin said with a mock salute.

Once everyone was ready the 6 chipmunks got in the SUV and made their way towards the rehearsal hall. Meanwhile, in Ian's room the Munkinas finally awoke from their uncomfortable sleep and groaned.

"So, who's ready to rehearse?" Ian said.

"Go away." Holly said groggily.

"Oh come on, don't be like that to Uncle Ian!" Ian said with a devilish grin on his face.

"You're a horrible man!" Jessica said.

"Listen furballs, you can either go to rehearsals and play along… or you can get shipped back to where you came from." Ian said.

The Munkinas sighed before lowering their heads in defeat, Sarah looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, _"Chipmunks, Chipettes… help us."_ She thought to herself.


	8. Evil Intentions

Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I needed a break so I just decided to take some time off for myself, here's the chapter that was meant to go up yesterday. Love you all!

Reg

* * *

Ian looked at the Munkinas on in the cage beside him in the SUV, they were growling at him furiously, he smirked evilly as he had an idea. "Girls, you ever heard of hypnosis?" Ian asked.

"What's hypnosis?" Jessica asked aggressively.

Ian reached into his suit and pulled out a pocket watch with a swirl pattern on it and swung it back and forth in front of the girls, they looked at the watch with an angry expression on their faces; _"C'mon, those lessons in hypnosis better have been worth the money!"_ Ian thought.

Over time, the girls' angry expressions changed to wide-eyed neutral expressions, Ian waved his hand in front of them and got no response, he smiled as his plan was working. "When I snap my fingers, you will forget everything good you know about the Chipmunks and the Chippetes and only remember the bad things. From now on your only purpose in life will be to destroy the Chipmunks and Chippetes and to obey me, Ian Hawke" Ian smiled as he clicked his fingers and the girls shook their heads in a daze.

"Are you feeling alright, girls?" Ian asked.

"Of course, Ian Hawke." Sarah said with a smile.

"Just call me Uncle Ian" Ian said letting them out of the cage, they instantly scurried up and stared up at him with admiration.

"So Uncle Ian, how are we going to crush the Chipmunks and the Chippetes?" Jessica asked aggressively.

"Well girls, I've got the perfect plan." Ian said with an evil laugh.

* * *

Dave nodded his head to the beat and smiled as he watched the Chipmunks and Chippetes practice their dance moves, the music quickly concluded and all the munks hugged each other and complimented each other's dancing.

"That was great you guys." Dave said as he walked over to them.

"Thanks Dave." They all replied before noticing the door open, Ian poked his head through the door and smiled at the Chipmunks and Chippetes who growled at him in return, they looked at the Munkinas who were staring at the 6 with hostile looks.

Brittany waved at Sarah who scoffed angrily at her in return; Brittany sighed but realized that Sarah had to act this way when she was around Ian for her sister's safety.

"Dave, it's our turn to practice." Ian said whiningly.

"Sorry Ian, I know we took a bit too long but we had to get in all the practice possible before the concert." Dave smiled.

"So do we." Ian said with a fake smile before motioning Dave and the 6 munks to leave, Alvin looked at Sarah as she stared at him with hateful eyes, they didn't even look like they had an ounce of care in them, _"Wow, she's a really good actor."_ Alvin thought as he and Brittany walked out of the hall.

Ian looked at Brittany and had an evil smile cross his face, he returned to face Sarah before crouching down next to her. "Sarah, how much do you hate Brittany?" Ian asked.

"With everything I have." Sarah said aggressively.

"Well you're going to get a chance to vent all that hate for her…" Ian said as he began to laugh evilly as he started to tell Sarah about his plan.

* * *

"Wow, Sarah's a really good actor." Alvin said as he shut his and Brittany's hotel room door.

"Yeah maybe too good…" Brittany muttered.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know Alvin; it felt like she genuinely disliked us." Brittany sighed, lying on the bed.

Alvin scurried up and sat down on the bed; Brittany moved over and laid her head down in his lap. "She said it herself, She's going to have to act mean when Ian's around otherwise he'll mail them back to the forest where they came from. I think she's just offloading her hate for Ian on us." Alvin said, running his hand through Brittany's silky hair.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I just can't help but feel like something's off." She said, looking up at Alvin.

Alvin smiled and gently leaned down for a kiss, "How about a movie to take your mind off things?" Alvin said as he noticed the stack of movies inside the TV cabinet.

"Could we watch a romance movie?" Brittany asked.

"A romance movie? Gross!" Alvin said as he began to fake vomit. He looked over and saw the sad look in Brittany's eyes and sighed, "Alright, we'll watch a romance movie. Just because I love you." Alvin said as he inserted the movie in the DVD player and scurried back onto the bed.

Brittany kissed him the cheek and snuggled closer to him, "Love you too." She said as he eyes turned towards the TV.

* * *

"You never tell me anything!" Jeanette yelled.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Simon asked.

"That's not the point Simon!" She yelled before sighing and calming her temper.

"I want you to tell me how you feel Si, I spent an hour telling you all the stuff about me and you respond with 'I don't know much about myself'?" She groaned, obviously frustrated.

"Jeanette, I—"Simon reached out but Jeanette moved his hand back down.

"I don't hate you." She said quietly before looking up at him, "When you want to open up to me. I'll be here." Jeanette said as she scurried onto the bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

Simon looked down at the ground; he really did love Jeanette with all of his heart, maybe he should be more open with her. He looked at the girl sleeping by herself and frowned, Simon scurried over to the top of the desk and grabbed the chipmunk-sized pen and began to put pen to paper, "Hello World... No, too corny." He muttered to himself, "I'm here?" he said before scribbling it out. Simon tapped his head with the pen before gasping into a smile, "Introducing Me… perfect." He said, proud of his idea.

* * *

Theodore gasped at the large plate that arrived at his and Eleanor's room and instantly dragged it inside, "I love room service!" Theodore shouted happily.

"Theo, did you notice how weird the Munkinas were acting when they walked into rehearsal?" Eleanor asked.

Theodore popped up from the plate with a strawberry stuff in his mouth; he tried to talk unaware of the strawberry muffling his speech. Eleanor giggled at the chipmunk before pointing to her mouth, Theodore was confused at first but quickly got the hint and swallowed the strawberry before resuming with what he was saying, "I didn't notice anything wrong with them. Why?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know… they just seemed so weird, like they weren't themselves" Eleanor said, scratching her chin.

"They could've gotten upset at Ian. It's not hard." Theodore commented, moving over next to Eleanor.

"I hope it's just that, I know they're meant to pretend to hate us but that looked serious" Eleanor said, putting her hand on Theodore's lap.

* * *

"Girls, that was amazing!" Ian said with a smile, "I could practically smell that hate!"

The Munkinas smiled at Ian, "I swear, you girls looked like you were about to tear their heads off." Ian said.

"Tomorrow's the concert, are we going to execute the plan?" Sarah asked.

"Once we get rid of Brittany, the rest of them will fall like dominoes." Holly smiled.

"Sarah, it's your job to take care of Brittany. Can you handle it?" Ian questioned, looking at the chestnut munk.

 _ **Take care of Brittany… take care of Brittany**_

Suddenly, Sarah's head began to pang with pain as images of her and Brittany hugging flashed into her mind, "Sarah, are you ok?" Ian asked, ready to encase the girl back into the cage.

"Yeah, just a headache. I'll crush her, then we can take centre stage." Sarah said as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Take care of Brittany….?" Sarah said quietly.

"What was that, Sarah?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just rambling to myself about my plans." Sarah lied.

* * *

It was 9am in the city of Paris, Brittany and Alvin were yawning and leaning their heads on each other, they really were not morning people. Why couldn't Simon and Jeanette wake up this early to go guest star on a radio show, they asked this when they were rudely woken up and Dave just responded with 'lead singer duties'.

Alvin yawned and kissed Brittany lightly on the cheek, "Do you want my coffee?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded and took a huge gulp of Alvin's coffee; she fluttered her eyes at the immediate burst of energy and opened her mouth for a big yawn. "Thanks" she said as she pecked Alvin on the lips.

"We need to be awake for the radio show." Alvin said, resting his hand on hers.

Brittany groaned, not only did she have to attend this dumb radio show but after this she had to go straight to the concert to do on-stage rehearsals, at least Alvin would be by her side the whole day Brittany thought as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"We're going to have to stop being so lovey-dovey when we get there." Alvin said groggily.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"We don't want anyone to suspect anything." Alvin sighed.

"Do we have to put this charade on anymore?" Brittany asked.

"At least until this concert's done. Then we'll tell it to everyone." He smiled.

"One last kiss for today?" Brittany begged.

Alvin leaned in and passionately kissed her, she deepened the kiss by putting her arms around the back of his neck, she used the available arm room to stretch. Alvin grinned at Brittany then broke the kiss.

The chipmunks felt the car stop and moved to opposite sides of the seats, Alvin took his coffee out of Brittany's hands much to Brittany's displeasure, almost right on cue Dave opened the door and spoke towards the two.

"Come on guys, I know you don't like it but think about your brothers and sisters. You're representing them as well." Dave said, gently pushing them out of the car.

Brittany and Alvin hopped out of the SUV and stretched their limbs out, the radio staff was quick to greet them and get as many photos as possible. A security posse surrounded the two, blocking them from the reaching hands of screaming fans. Over 100 fans were outside the radio building as a rumour got started that they would be performing there. Alvin and Brittany didn't want to disappoint but it was way too early for a concert.

"Brittany and Alvin, you're in room 5." A security guard said as he lead the munks down the hall, they opened the door to reveal a boy and a girl; both the girl and the boy look local to Paris and had bright white smiles gracing their features, they seemed to be laughing at a joke that the girl made, once the radio hosts noticed Alvin and Brittany they immediately called out to them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our special guests have finally arrived…" The boy said as he cued a drumroll sound effect.

"Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller of the Chipmunks and Chippetes!" The girl said as the drumroll concluded.

Alvin and Brittany stepped up towards their separate microphones and smiled at the hosts, "Hey, how's it going?" Alvin asked.

"We're fine, you're the ones that are going to be playing in front of 10,000 people at the Stade de France!" The girl said with a smile.

"It's fine. We've been rehearsing like crazy for this one." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, it's the biggest crowd we've ever played in front of." Alvin said nervously.

"So we've heard rumours that you've been here all week, how's the city of Paris?" The man asked, leaning over to the two.

"It's lovely; we've got a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower from our hotel. Every day we wake up and get reminded of the amazing beauty Paris holds." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, Simon and Jeanette got to visit the Louvre and said it was absolutely amazing." Alvin said.

"So since Paris is the city of love, have you had any kind of 'romantic' encounters since you've been here?" The girl asked.

Brittany looked at Alvin for help and he smiled, "Me and Brittany have been in nonstop rehearsals since we arrived. I don't think she or I have had time for that stuff." Alvin said.

"Wait, so you've been spending a lot of time together?" The boy said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Brittany said, questioningly.

"So… are you two together?" The girl asked.


	9. Opening Act

Alvin at Brittany's electric blue eyes as if asking her permission to tell the world about them; Brittany looked into his hazel eyes and smiled at Alvin before nodding, giving him permission to finally tell the truth about them. Alvin smiled before turning towards the radio hosts, "Yes, we're together." Alvin said casually.

The two radio hosts almost spat out their coffee upon hearing the chipmunks remarks, the two hosts looked at each other with wide eyes before the female host decided to speak up, 'C-can you repeat that statement?" The girl asked with shock in her voice.

"Brittany Miller and I are together, in a relationship." Alvin said, taking hold of an ecstatic Brittany's hand.

"You're joking right?" The male host asked.

"No, he's being 100% honest" Brittany interjected with a smile.

"You heard it here first on RadioParis! Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville are dating!" The girl happily cheered.

The rest of the interview was filled with the typical questions of 'how did it happen' and 'how did you keep it hidden for so long', needless to say that the entire internet blew up with the news that the two-world famous chipmunks were dating and people even started creating rumours of a possible wedding.

Dave was less than pleased with the two as they stepped outside the radio room after the interview was complete, he walked over and grabbed the two before quickly moving them through the screaming crowd and into the SUV.

"What were you two thinking! Do you have any idea what you've started?" Dave asked.

Dave pulled out his phone and showed the two the worldwide trending hash tags on Twitter, " '#Alvittany, #AlvinXBrittany and #CuteCouple' are trending worldwide, what did I tell you before you went into the interview?" Dave said angrily.

"Good luck?" Alvin laughed nervously.

"Now's not the time for jokes Alvin! you've completely stolen the spotlight from everyone. Just like usual." Dave said with disappointment in his voice before moving to the front of the SUV.

Alvin slumped down in the seat with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, Brittany saw the tears in his eyes and immediately scurried over to be by his side. She embraced Alvin tightly and needless to say he welcomed the embrace and held her tightly. Brittany felt her heart drop as she felt the wet substance on her shirt.

After almost two minute's Alvin released her from the embrace and sighed. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked, placing her hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin nodded before slumping back into his seat and staring at the ground, Brittany sighed as she moved next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Love you." She said, Brittany listened closely and she heard him quietly say "Love you too." as he stroked her hair slowly with her hands.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving the SUV finally arrived at the concert stadium and the two chipmunks were greeted by the remaining four chipmunks who greeted the two with smiles and congratulations on their new-found relationship, Simon and Theodore walked over to Alvin and noticed the depressed look on his face; Simon was quick to speak up and ask his brother what was wrong to which Alvin just replied with a groan. Theodore and Simon decided to not make a big deal out it and just congratulated him.

"Alright guys, who wants pizza?" Dave said as pulled out the pizza box from the car, pizza was a regular thing that they had before concerts it was for good luck; Alvin started this tradition when they first performed with the chippetes.

Everyone was quick to grab a slice of pizza except for Alvin, who stood on his own with his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie, Dave noticed Alvin hadn't gotten a slice of pizza and raised an eyebrow at him, "Alvin, do you want a slice of pizza?" Dave asked.

Alvin shook his head before walking off on his own, Dave looked down to Brittany and talked to her; "What's wrong with him?" Dave asked.

"Like you wouldn't know." Brittany huffed, a bit annoyed at Dave's ignorance.

Brittany looked up and saw the confused expression on Dave's face before sighing and explaining the situation, "Alvin's been spending so long trying to prove he's responsible to you. He wants you to treat him like an adult; did you even notice that he hasn't played a prank on ANYONE since we've started this tour? All he did was tell the truth and you yelled at him and treated him like a child, no wonder he cried for so long…" Brittany said, still angry at Dave for making Alvin so depressed.

Dave felt a pang of guilt shoot through him; did he really make his own son cry? Dave sighed and moved over towards Alvin, he noticed the red-clad chipmunk sitting in a spectator seat by himself and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Dave said softly.

"Hi." Alvin said quietly.

"Alvin, are you feeling ok?" Dave asked.

Alvin continued to stare off into the distance, ignoring what Dave said. Dave looked at Alvin and sighed, maybe he was a little harsh on him.

"Alvin, I'm sorry I was so harsh on you." Dave said, still not getting a response from Alvin.

Dave waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Brittany told me you've been trying to act more responsible." Alvin's ears perked up at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"For what it's worth, you've definitely been changing your ways. I'll try to start treating you like more of an adult from now on, okay?" Dave said with a smile before moving off.

"Dave?" Alvin called out, making Dave turn around.

"Thanks." Alvin said with a smile on his face.

After 5 minutes Alvin finally returned to the group, he moved over and took a slice of pizza before walking over and sitting with Brittany and Jeanette, Brittany smiled at his presence and moved closer to him.

"Feeling better?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Alvin smiled, taking Brittany's hand in his own.

Alvin looked towards Jeanette and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be sitting with Simon, Jeanette?" He asked.

"We're having… problems right now." Jeanette said, turning around to look at Simon.

"Simon's acting like his usual reserved self." Brittany said, squeezing Alvin's hand.

"Just give him time Jean, he'll come around." Alvin said, giving Jeanette a small smile.

"So, how are you guys going to manage with all the attention you'll be getting?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other and shrugged, "I'm just happy we don't have to hide it anymore." Brittany said with a smile.

"Hello Everybody!" Ian said as he walked into the backstage room with the Munkinas in tow.

All of the Chipmunks and the Chippetes growled at him and Dave shook the man's hand.

"So, are the Munkinas ready to perform?" Dave asked.

"You bet, we can't wait." Ian said with a smile as his eyes crossed over Brittany's.

Alvin and Brittany waved to Sarah who just gave them an angry look, Holly and Jessica just shook their heads at the two.

"What's their problem?" Brittany asked, slightly annoyed at the Munkinas attitudes.

"They're just acting mean, remember?" Alvin said with a smile as he squeezed Brittany's hand.

Brittany sighed and nodded, smiling at Alvin.

* * *

After 2 hours of setting up the stage, checking the smoke, lights and effects the stadium was finally opened up for the fans who eagerly funnelled into their seats to watch the Chippetes and Chipmunks perform live in concert, many of the fans had signs raised up the air with 'Alvin + Brittany" written on them.

Ian smiled as he looked at the large crowd enter the stadium through a small hole in the curtain, "Girls, are you ready to show the people why Jett Records is the best record company in the world?" Ian smiled.

The Munkinas smiled at Ian and nodded, they were dressed in the same sparkly outfits that they first performed in, Ian walked past the curtain and onto the stage much to the surprise of the audience.

"Hello Paris!" He said before taking the microphone off the stand, "Today we have something VERY special for you. Please welcome the newest signed talent to Jett Records, the Munkinas!" Ian said as he signalled the 3 female chipmunks to get onto the stage, once the 3 were on stage they were greeted by the cheers of over 10,000 fans. Sarah, Jessica and Holly all smiled and waved at the audience.

Ian moved behind the curtain and signalled the DJ to start playing the song, once the beat began playing the Munkinas stopped pandering towards the audience and started dancing along with the beat.

watch?v=LIO7oZ7YQFA

[Jessica]

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today

[Sarah]

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

[Sarah and Jessica]

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright

[Holly]

Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so acute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)

[Sarah]

My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'

[Sarah, Holly, Jessica]

You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

[Sarah and Jessica]

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)  
Oh oh oh oh oh

[Sarah, Holly, Jessica]

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

[Jessica and Holly]

I feel pretty  
But unpretty

The crowd roared with applause for the Munkinas as the song concluded and they took a bow, Ian smiled at the three as he signaled the DJ to play the next song, the Munkinas were caught slightly of guard by the sudden introduction of the new song but continued to go with the beat.

watch?v=2VKphggkcmo

I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me  
I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me  
I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me  
I love, I love, I love, I love the way you, the way you

[Sarah]

I've had a long day, I just wanna relax  
Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit chat  
Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do  
I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you and

[Jessica]

Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down  
That's when your smile comes around

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

Oh, I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way

I love you more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving you less

Lord, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh

[Holly]

Well ya, took my day and you flipped it around  
Calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground  
Forever in my heart, always on my mind  
It's crazy how I think about you all of the time

[Sarah]

And just when I think I'm 'bout to figure you out  
You make me wanna sing and shout

[Sarah, Holly, Jessica]

I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way  
I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way

I love you more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving you less

Lord, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh

[Sarah]

I'm so grateful and thankful for all you've done  
Wish I could tell you in a short story or poem  
But all I have is my voice and this guitar  
And you have my heart

"I'll give it you Ian, they're good." Dave said, nodding to the performance.

"That's why I'm the best talent producer in the world" Ian said.

Dave just scoffed at Ian's remark as the song resumed.

[Sarah, Jessica, Holly]

I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be  
You take each and every day oh-so-special  
I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be  
You take each and every day, make it special in some way

I love you more than the words in my brain can express  
I can't imagine even loving you less

Lord, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me  
Whoa, oh  
Oh, I love

I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me  
I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me  
I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me, hold me, hold me

The crowd erupted as the girls finished their songs, the Munkinas smiled at crowd and thanked them as they bowed and went off stage.

"Girls, that was amazing." Ian said, smiling at the three.

The girls panted but smiled at Ian before moving off on their own, as the Munkinas moved off down the hall, Jessica and Holly looked at Sarah before speaking, "Are you going to 'talk' to Brittany?" Holly asked.

Sarah smiled before nodding, "I'll go find her now, meet up later?" She asked.

Both of her sisters nodded before separating from Sarah, the chestnut munk immediately made her way towards the Chippetes dressing room, she saw the star on the door and walked towards the door before slightly opening it.

"Brittany, are you in there?" She called out.

Brittany opened the door and saw Sarah, she smiled at the girl and Sarah forced a smile back at her.

"That was an amazing performance Sarah." Brittany complimented.

"Thanks Brittany, can we talk?" Sarah asked.

Brittany nodded, moving outside the door and closing it behind her.

They walked down the hall to somewhere quiet and away from anyone, once they reached the destination Sarah took hold of Brittany's hand and had a frown on her face.

"So Sarah what's wr-" Brittany was stopped mid-speech as Sarah delivered a hard slap to her right cheek.

Brittany rubbed her cheek, a shock look still on her face, "Sarah?" she said quietly.

"How dare you go around telling people we're 'friends'!" Sarah yelled, "I would never be friends with you, I mean look at you! You're one of the ugliest chipmunks I've ever seen! You've got about as much personality as a stick!" she continued as tears were brimming on the corner's of Brittany's eyes. "If you ever tell anyone we're friends ever again you'll get much worse then a slap" Sarah said.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore, she stormed past Sarah and ran down the hall with her hands over her eyes, Alvin saw his girlfriends running down the hall with tears streaming down her face and instantly called out to her, "Brittany!" He yelled but it was too late she was already to far down the hallway. Alvin turned around to see Sarah with a smug grin on her face and walked over to her with anger evident in the way he walked.

"What did you do?" He grunted angrily.

"I told her the truth." Sarah smiled evilly.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You're her friend! You're meant to take care of Brittany!" Alvin yelled.

 **Take care of Brittany, Take care of Brittany**

Sarah held her head in pain, as even more images of her and Brittany flashed through her head. Sarah's head pounded with pain as each image flashed before her. Finally everything went white and everything rushed back to Sarah; all the good memories that she and Brittany shared came flooding back like a waterfall. As Sarah finally recovered she looked up and saw that she was alone in the room, Alvin had gone after Brittany. Sarah looked down at her outfit and realized that she was in a sparkly dress and not her clothes that she was wearing to rehearsal.

"Where am I?" She asked.


	10. Introducing Me

"What did you do to her?" Jeanette and Eleanor said angrily as they stormed down the hallway towards Sarah.

"What?" Sarah said, confused.

"Don't play stupid!" Eleanor said angrily.

"Why did you make Brittany cry?" Jeanette said with venom in her voice.

Sarah gasped, "I made Brittany cry?"

Jeanette was surprised at Sarah's reaction, Eleanor was about to slap Sarah across the face until Jeanette stopped her.

"Sarah, do you remember how you made Brittany cry?" Jeanette asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I swear on my life, I don't know what I've done." Sarah said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jeanette asked.

"I remember Ian saying something about hypnosis and then waving a weird looking watch in our faces." Sarah said, trying to recollect her memories.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces, "Sarah, Ian's been controlling you through hypnosis." Jeanette concluded.

"What's hypnosis?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Like mind control." Eleanor said, trying to explain the situation to Sarah.

"What!? Ian's been controlling my mind?" Sarah said angrily.

"We need to find Dave and tell him what's happened." Jeanette said

"Me and Sarah will, we'll come find you after." Eleanor said as her and Sarah ran off to go find Dave.

Jeanette moved over towards the stage to see Simon… calling out for her?

* * *

::5 minutes earlier::

Alvin continued to chase Brittany down the hall before accidently bumping into Simon, they both fell to the ground and looked at each other. "Alvin, watch where you're going." Simon groaned.

"Si, you've got to cover for me and Brittany!" Alvin said nervously.

"But Alvin, you're on next." Simon replied.

"Just come up with something Si, please! I promise I'll pay you back!" Alvin said before running off after Brittany.

Simon reached into his pockets and pulled out a song sheet entitled 'Introducing Me', he smiled to himself before moving towards the stage, as Simon was ascending the steps to go on stage he was stopped in his tracks by Dave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dave asked.

"Alvin and Brittany can't perform right now so I'm filling in for them." Simon said.

Dave sighed; he should've expected something like this from those two. "Fine, do you have a song to perform?" Dave asked.

Simon showed Dave the sheet of paper and grabbed his guitar, "I'll be fine Dave, promise." Simon said with a smile.

"Good luck buddy." Dave said, giving Simon a high five before letting him on stage.

Simon walked onto the stage, making the crowd erupt with cheers.

"Uh.. H-Hello Paris?" He said, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"I'd like to call out a special girl, she's someone who's very dear to my heart." Making the female members of the crowd scream

He looked to his right and saw Jeanette looking at him with a shocked look on her face and he smiled, "Jeanette Miller, could you come out on stage?" Simon asked.

Jeanette stepped out onto the stage and the crowd erupted, Simon led Jeanette over to the stool and sat her down on it and smiled at her; he reached into his blue hoodie and pulled out a sheet paper and handed it to her before speaking into the microphone.

"Jeanette, that's a list of 100 things nobody knows about me… and here's a few more." Simon said as he started to strum on his guitar.

watch?v=569XcqPkXW0

[Simon]

I'm, I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love you when you say my name.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing...  
Introducing me!

Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.

I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I don't like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars  
And superheroes  
And cheques with lots of zeroes on 'em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing...  
Introducing me!

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.

So, if you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing...  
Introducing me!

Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do...  
Introducing me!

The crowd applauded as Jeanette launched herself up from the seat and kissed Simon deeply, making the audience gasp but then cheer on the two lovebirds.

"Did you like it?" Simon asked.

"Loved it." Jeanette said, kissing him once more lightly on the lips before leaving the stage with his hand in hers.

* * *

"Brittany!" Alvin called out as he looked for her around the backstage area.

His heart finally dropped when he found her, she was sitting on the exit stairs by herself, he could see she was sobbing heavily into her hands.

"Britt?" Alvin asked as he sat down beside her, she looked up at him and tried give him her best smile. Alvin frowned as he saw the look of her, her right cheek was red and her eyes were bloodshot.

Alvin pulled her in for a hug and Brittany let him hug her tightly, she needed someone to be close to right now. She let loose the tears that she was holding in and Alvin welcomed it, he rubbed her back gently as she released all the pain that was building up inside her.

After two minutes they broke from their embrace and Alvin looked at Brittany with a smile, "Ready to tell me what happened?"

Brittany nodded and gulped, "Sarah… she hit me and… she told me that I was the ugliest chipmunk she's ever seen." Brittany said, wiping the emerging tears away from her eyes.

Alvin held back his anger and just breathed deeply, he moved Brittany's hand away from the red mark inspected it, Brittany winced in pain as Alvin rubbed his hand across it, "I'm sorry Britt. I should've believed you when you said something was wrong with them." Alvin said.

"It's okay." She said, taking his hand in hers. "Alvin?" She asked quietly.

Alvin's eyes met hers, "What is it Britt?" he asked, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Am I ugly?" She asked, casting her eyes towards the ground.

Alvin smiled and lifted her head up, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Sarah would be lucky if she was half as pretty." He said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Brittany perked up a bit thanks to Alvin's words, she looked at the cheeky grin on his face and gave him a small smile, "What's so funny?" She asked.

Alvin stood up and grabbed one of the guitars from the instrument rack, this was sure to cheer her up.

"This one's a classic." He said as he looked at Brittany, "The first song we ever performed together." He smiled.

watch?v=AbhSPCHqIx4

[Alvin]

Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find my sound,  
Just like a baseline, a half-time,  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach

And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key

Brittany smiled and joined in with Alvin

[Alvin and Brittany]  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song

My Favorite Song!

And when I hear you on the radio (yeah yea)  
I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along

[Brittany]  
You're my favorite song  
[Alvin]  
You're my favorite song

The two finished the song with their foreheads leaned on each other, Brittany eagerly closed the gap between the two letting their lips gently touch each other, she smiled at Alvin before speaking; "Thanks Alvin, I really needed that." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

"Britt, we should go find Dave" Alvin said, gently rubbing the red mark on her face.

Brittany nodded, letting Alvin take her hand and lead her towards Dave; hopefully he would make everything alright.

* * *

"Dave!" Eleanor shouted as she and Sarah ran down the hallway towards the man.

"Eleanor? What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"It's Brittany!" Eleanor panted.

"What happened to Brittany?" Dave asked with worry in his face.

"I… I hurt her." Sarah spoke up.

Dave turned to Sarah with a confused look on his face, "How did you hurt her?" Dave asked.

"Ian hypo…" she looked at Eleanor for the word, "Hypnotised." Eleanor added. Sarah nodded and turned back to Dave, "Ian hypnotised me and my sisters to act really mean to everyone." Sarah said, disappointed in herself.

"Ian hypnotised you? I knew something was up…" Dave said angrily.

Dave kneeled down and smiled at Sarah, "It wasn't your fault Sarah, I'm sure we all forgive you." Dave said.

Sarah smiled at Dave and nodded before hearing a low growl, "You.." Brittany said as she walked towards Sarah with an angry look on her face.

"Wait, Brittany" Eleanor said as she stepped in front of her sister.

"Why are you defending her Ellie?" Brittany said angrily.

There was a long stare off between the two sisters until Sarah finally stepped forward.

"Eleanor, just let me talk to her." Sarah said, moving Eleanor aside gently.

Brittany had no intentions of being peaceful; she instantly hit Sarah with a large slap.

Sarah winced in pain as she felt the left side of her cheek heat up in pain, "I guess I deserved that." She said admittedly with a smile and a giggle.

Brittany was confused as Sarah's attitude; shouldn't they be fighting each other? "Why aren't you hitting me back?" Brittany asked confused.

"Why would I?" Sarah asked, obviously confused.

Brittany turned her head to the right showing Sarah the slap mark on the right side of her cheek, Sarah instantly gasped and held her hands over her mouth. "I did that?" She asked meekly.

"Don't you remember?" Brittany questioned, obviously frustrated.

"Sarah, you should tell her." Dave said.

"Tell me what?" Brittany asked.

"Ian hypnotized me and my sisters, I… I didn't know… I didn't know I did that to you…" Sarah said with tears in her eyes as she looked at the slap mark on Brittany's face.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah said quietly.

And that's when it all clicked for Brittany, the sudden change in attitude, the friendliness towards Ian. It all made sense! But that means that she..

"Oh my god Sarah I'm so sorry!" Brittany said as she looked at the red mark across Sarah's face.

Sarah winced as Brittany ran her hand over the wound, "It's ok, I probably deserved it." Sarah said with a smile.

"Whatever I said to you Brittany, I'm sorry. It wasn't me, I swear." Sarah said pleadingly.

Brittany looked at the girl, "Well now we both have red marks on our cheeks so I say we're even." She smiled, pulling the girl in for a hug.

Alvin turned the corner and was clearly out of breath, "Britt, you have to stop running so fast" He panted out.

"Sorry Alvin." Brittany said, breaking the hug with Sarah.

"Wait, I thought you two hated each other?" Alvin said in confusion.

"It's a long story." Sarah said with a smile.

Alvin groaned in confusion, Brittany giggled and pulled the boy she loved in for a tight hug.

"Alvin, Brittany. Now that you're here, it's time for your duets." Dave said, hurrying the two towards the stage quite rapidly, Brittany turned around and waved goodbye to Sarah and Sarah did the same to her.

"Eleanor, I need to find my sisters." Sarah said.

Eleanor nodded, "Let's go find Theo, Jeanette and Simon then we can go look for your sisters." Eleanor said, taking Sarah's hand.


	11. Busted

Sarah and Eleanor ran through the halls of the backstage as Brittany and Alvin performed their duets, they could hear the crowd applaud Alvin on during his 'Life is a Highway' guitar solo, they curved through several corridors until they found the Chippete/Chipmunk green room and instantly bursted into the room nearly destroying Theodore's plate of food.

"Hey, what gives?" Theodore said.

"Guys, have you seen my sisters?" Sarah asked in distress.

Simon and Jeanette broke from their gazes and looked at the distraught chestnut chipmunk, "Haven't you seen them around backstage?" Simon asked.

"No, it's like they've disappeared!" Sarah said with worry in her voice.

Theodore put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled gently at Sarah, "Its ok Sarah. They couldn't have gone far. We'll help you find them" He said, making Sarah and Eleanor smiled at him.

Simon and Jeanette got out of their seats and joined the search party, wherever the remaining Munkinas are they aren't safe if Ian is with them, especially once he finds out Sarah isn't his too control anymore.

The 5 chipmunks scurried all around backstage looking for the sisters but to no avail, they had searched nearly every room of the backstage area, where could they have gone? They were running around so frantically that they ran into and knocked over Alvin who just finished getting off stage.

"Come on! This is getting on my nerves…" Alvin said as he picked himself up.

"Sorry Alvin." Jeanette giggled nervously.

"What happened?" Brittany said as she scurried down the stairs and over to them.

"The usual." Alvin said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Alvin asked.

"We're trying to find my sisters, we've looked everywhere!" Sarah complained.

"Did you try looking there?" Brittany asked, pointing to the door that had a piece of paper taped to the with 'Munkinas' written on it.

They all looked at each other and then groaned, "Theo, you were meant to be looking here!" Simon said.

"I got… distracted." He said, looking at Eleanor who blushed at his flirtatious attitude.

Simon sighed, "Sarah, can you knock and convince him to open the door?" he asked.

"Why me?" Sarah responded.

"He still thinks you're under hypnosis, remember?" Jeanette added.

Sarah understood now, she moved over the door and knocked while the other 6 munks hid behind the wall, waiting to scurry in.

"Who is it?" Ian said, keeping the door locked.

"It's me, Sarah." Sarah replied.

Ian poked his head through the door, he saw Sarah and smiled as he opened the door wide.

"Come in, you've gotta tell me what you did to Brittany! Her reaction was amazing!" Ian laughed,

Ian moved in, Sarah looked back at Brittany and mouthed 'sorry' at the girl. Brittany smiled at the girl and winked before signalling everyone to move up.

Alvin ran up and held the door open for the six, Alvin was visibly struggling under the force of the pressure door, "Hurry up Britt." Alvin grunted out. Brittany smiled as she moved inside, "Sorry, I like seeing you use those muscles." She said, kissing his cheek.

Once everyone was inside they instantly darted under the couch and hid, waiting for Ian to reveal information on Sarah's sister.

"Where are Jessica and Holly?" Sarah asked.

"In the cage like we agreed, remember?" Ian said, raising a questioning eyebrow,

"Oh right, sorry." Sarah giggled, scratching the back of her head.

Ian was suspicious of her attitude; she never acted like this in her hypnotised state, what's more is that they had already gone over the cage situation before their arrival at the concert.

Meanwhile, the six chipmunks were scurrying behind Ian looking for a cage. They were quietly moving around the room and opening various containers in search of the cage, the search was going fine until Alvin decided to get up on top of the desk, he quietly scurried across but accidently ran into Ian's can of soda; Alvin almost knocked it over but managed to catch it.

"Whew, that was close." Alvin whispered as he held the can.

Alvin's eyes went wide as he saw that the can was leaking soda on the floor and it was surrounding Ian's shoe. Ian instantly felt the liquid surround his leather shoes and looked down, "What the…" Ian turned around to see the chipmunk holding the can and nervously giggling.

"You little…" Ian grunted angrily as he lunged himself at the Chipmunk, Alvin scurried out of the way just in time to avoid contact with Ian. He and the rest six chipmunks regrouped in the middle of the room.

"Sarah, come to Uncle Ian." Ian called out to her like a dog.

"She's not going." Brittany said.

"So it's betrayal then, Sarah?" Ian said with disappointment.

"You're a terrible man, Where. Are. My. Sisters! " Sarah said, angrily striding towards him.

Ian smiled, "Right here." He said as he pulled the cage out from the locker.

"Give them back!" Theodore shouted.

"Quiet fatty, I'm disappointed in you Sarah, you could've been something special but you've thrown it away! That's fine; I can always find a chipmunk in the forest to replace you." He said, opening the door.

Ian was walking out facing the Chipmunks and the Chippetes but was stopped in his tracks when his back hit another human; he turned around to see Dave with an angry look on his face.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Dave said as he reeled back and hit Ian square in the face.

Ian recoiled and fell flat on his back, the 7 chipmunks and Dave surrounded Ian's body. "Unless you want to be mauled by 7 angry chipmunks I'd stay where you are" Dave said as he began to call the police.

Sarah scurried over to the cage that Ian dropped to see her sisters growling at her, "Traitor!" Holly grunted.

"No you don't under—"

"You sided with the enemy!" Jessica interrupted

"Ian hypnotised us!" Sarah shouted.

"That's a made up word you liar!" Holly returned.

"Girls, listen to me please…" Sarah pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Both the Munkinas quieted down and looked at their sister, "Jessica. Please try to remember before all this happened. Remember when you fell out of the tree?" Sarah asked with a small smile.

"You and Holly took care of me for almost a month even though I told you to leave me alone." Jessica smiled back.

"Holly, remember when the lake near the tree froze?" Sarah asked, reaching her hand through the cage bars and gripping her sister's hand.

"We skated on the lake all day and you kept falling on your butt." Holly giggled.

Both of the Munkinas held their heads and winced in pain, "What's going on? All I see is white." Jessica said

Sarah looked at Jeanette for an answer, "It's your mind's cerebral cortex trying to release the memories suppressed by hypnosis."

Jessica and Holly both winced once more then opened their eyes with confused looks on their faces, "Sarah. Why are we locked in a cage?" Jessica asked.

"And why's Ian on the ground with a bloody nose?" Holly continued.

"Girls!" Sarah exclaimed, reaching through the bars and hugging her sisters.

Jessica and Holly accepted the hug, still confused about the situation. "Sarah, how did we end up in cages?" Holly reiterated.

"It's a long story." Sarah giggled as Alvin handed her the key's that he grabbed from Ian, Sarah put the appropriate key in and let her sisters out of the cage.

An hour past as Sarah finally explained the situation to her sisters, they were shocked when they found out about Ian's shrewd tactics to make them his slaves. Jessica, Sarah and Holly all collectively apologized to the Chipmunks and Chippetes and were forgiven quickly, the police eventually showed up and Ian was hoisted off to prison, as he was hauled out of the stadium he kept screaming about his plans of escaping; unfortunately for Ian, bail is not easy to get when you're facing 3 consecutive animal abuse charges.

"I hate that guy." Alvin said as he watched Ian get hauled off.

"You and Me both." Brittany said as she walked over and took hold of his hand.

"Britt?" Alvin called out.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied.

"That mark's gone." Alvin said gently with a smile, rubbing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany smiled at the sudden contact and welcomed it, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Alvin's, the two chipmunks were broken from their kiss by a loud cough from Dave.

"Hey lovebirds, we still have one final act to preform remember?" He said, signalling the two chipmunks to re-join the 7 other chipmunks.

"Okay guys l—" Dave looked down at Alvin and smiled, "Alvin, why don't you lead the group huddle?" Dave asked.

Alvin looked up at Dave with a surprise look but then smiled gratefully at the man, "Alright guys, huddle up." Alvin called making the Chipmunks, Chippetes and Munkinas gather around him.

"This is the last number; let's give Paris something to remember us by. Who's with me?" Alvin said, putting his hand into the centre of the huddle.

One by one, each chipmunk placed their hand inside the circle until everyone was in, once everyone's hand was present inside the circle Alvin began to count-down from 5.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Break!" Alvin said as he raised his hand in the air along with the other 8 chipmunks.

watch?v=z4sau-GIN9M

[Alvin]

When the chips are down, back against the wall  
Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all  
Seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start

[Simon and Theodore]

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

[Chipmunks]

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there

 _Chippetes enter_

[Brittany]

If you never flew, we would never fall  
If the world was ours, we would have it all  
But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want

[Jeanette and Eleanor]

So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow

[Chipmunks and Chippetes]

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there

 _Munkinas enter_

[Munkinas]

How you ever gonna reach the stars  
If you never get off the ground?  
And you're always here where you are  
If you let life knock you down

 _The group all put their arms around each other, with Brittany and Alvin in the center before breaking and moving to separate sides of the stage._

[Everyone]

We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there and looking back now  
I'd never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there, we're halfway there

[Sarah and Brittany]

(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )

Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there

The crowd erupted in applause as all 9 munks lined up and took a well-deserved bow, the crowd continued to cheer as they all walked off stage and jumped around backstage in celebration.

"That was amazing you guys!" Dave cheered as he walked over to the group.

Brittany and Alvin had their arms around each other as they remaining 7 jumped in a circle squeaking with happiness.

* * *

Once the group finished their celebrations everyone broke off into their own groups to ready themselves for the journey back to their hotel.

"Brittany?" Sarah called out to the girl.

Brittany turned around and zipped up her suitcase before walking over towards the girl, "What's up?" she asked.

"Could we ride home to the hotel with you all? We don't really have a ride home after… you know" Sarah giggled as she gestured to her sisters.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "You can come ride back with us, it's not a problem." Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt." Sarah said as she leaned forward and hugged her friend.

"Are you all ready to go?" Dave asked as he and the Chipmunks walked towards the girls with packed suitcases.

The Chippetes and the Munkinas nodded, they joined up with the Chipmunks and walked to SUV. Alvin was surprised to see the Munkinas get in the SUV with them but didn't question it. He and Brittany leaned against each other and both yawned, tired from the concert.


	12. Goodbye Paris

**Happy Valentine's Day! (Unless you live in a different timezone, idk). Sorry for the late upload, some things came up in my personal life that I had to deal with. Glad to see you're all enjoying the story so far. It's far from over so I hope you all stick around and see what becomes of it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites and whatever else you all do to support me; it helps me stay inspired and on track. :)**

 **Reg**

* * *

Once Dave and the Chipmunks, Chippetes and Munkinas returned to the hotel they all broke off and headed into their separate hotel rooms. Alvin opened the door for Brittany and carried her and his own suitcase inside.

Brittany sighed as she scurried onto the top of the bed and stretched out, she looked at Alvin lugging the luggage and smiled at him, he returned an exhausted smile back to her as he dropped the suitcase and scurried onto the bed with her, Brittany instantly rolled over and cuddled up close to him.

"We've got the rest of the night to ourselves, anything you want do?" Brittany asked seductively.

" _Come on Alvin, you know what you want…"_ Brittany thought herself, as she looked up at Alvin's face.

"I could really go for a movie." Alvin said happily, getting off the bed and looking through the movie rack.

Brittany sighed as she watched Alvin walk away; she was really getting into the mood and couldn't help herself. "Alvin, isn't there something else you'd rather be DOING?" Brittany said, staring at him with seductive eyes.

Alvin looked back at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face, "Not really. A movie would really help me unwind" Alvin said as he placed a DVD into the tray and turned on the TV.

" _Do I have to spell it out for him?"_ Brittany thought in frustration.

She cuddled closer to Alvin as he got back up on the bed, "I know something that'll help unwind you better." She said, rubbing his chest.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

" _God he's so thick sometimes."_ Brittany thought angrily as she sighed, "Never mind, just watch your dumb movie." Brittany said grumpily as she rolled over not facing him and pulled the blanket over herself

Alvin had a confused look on his face, what had he done to upset her? He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV as he changed sides of the bed to face her.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Alvin asked gently.

"Nothing." Brittany said, avoiding eye contact with Alvin.

"Britt, did I do something wrong?" Alvin asked, worried.

Brittany sighed and spoke with a blush on her face, "I wanted to act… sexy, for you." She said looking in to his eyes.

Alvin was shocked and at a loss for words for a short period of time, Alvin smiled at Brittany; "I think you're always sexy." He said.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thanks, but I was trying to… you know… get you in the mood." She said.

Alvin blushed as he heard the words leave Brittany's mouth, he looked at the downtrodden expression on his girlfriend's face and frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up on it. I'm just really tired, that's all." Alvin said, grabbing her hand.

Brittany smiled and nodded, he made a good point; Alvin was on stage for 80 percent of that concert, he deserved to relax.

"I'm sorry too; If you want we can just cuddle and watch a movie tonight." Brittany said with a gentle smile as she looked up at Alvin.

"I'd like that a lot." Alvin smiled as he pressed his lips to Brittany's before moving over to his side of the bed.

Alvin grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on, he snuggled up close to Brittany; as time went on the two eventually fell asleep, finally letting the exhaustion sink in and lull them into a warm embrace.

* * *

Alvin yawned as his eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of an early morning sunrise, he quickly shut of his alarm clock so Brittany could sleep in. Alvin looked down at his girlfriend and smiled as she hugged him tightly against her, Alvin gently removed Brittany's arms from his body before getting out of bed and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alvin looked at the sprawling mess that laid before him, piles upon piles of his and Brittany's dirty clothes laying on the ground, he sighed as he began to pick them before throwing them all inside the washing machine, he made sure that the kitchen was clean and that everything was in order for their departure a few hours from now.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she tiredly stretched her limbs, she rolled over and saw that Alvin wasn't in the bed asleep with her; Brittany looked down the hall and saw Alvin carrying in a load of clean, washed clothes in a basket and smiled at him

"Morning." She called out to him.

"Hey Britt, sleep well?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, you were really warm. I wonder why?" She said flirtatiously.

Alvin blushed but smiled at his girlfriend and then went back to packing, Brittany rolled out of the bed in what could only be considered as the most scantily clad PJ's ever. Alvin looked at her figure and was caught in a daze of how unbelievably perfect and awe inspiring she was, every curve on her body made Alvin love her more. Brittany inspected the clothes Alvin had laid out for her and smiled at his thoughtfulness, Brittany turned her head around and saw Alvin staring at her in a trance and she giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"Pervert." She said with a smile on her face.

Alvin shook his head and returned the smile at her, "I love the way you look in the morning." Alvin said, hugging her from behind.

"Are you gonna let me get dressed?" She asked, giggling as Alvin nuzzled his nose deeper into her neck.

"What's in it for me?" Alvin asked with a cheeky grin, squeezing her waist tighter.

Brittany smiled back at him as she pushed him down onto the bed and began her 'dress-up show' for him; needless to say Alvin was very happy with himself. Once the pair finally got dressed and ready to go they grabbed their bags and walked out the door one final time. Alvin and Brittany both looked back as they admired the gleaming view of the sun shining through the small gaps in the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm gonna miss Paris." Alvin said, shutting the door behind them.

To Dave's surprise, Alvin and Brittany were the first of the 9 to arrive in the lobby. He smiled as he greeted the two, "Isn't this a nice change of pace? You two are the first ones to arrive." Dave said.

"We had an early night last night; the concert completely wore me out." Alvin said through a yawn.

Dave stopped focusing on the two when he heard the elevator ding and three more chipmunks step through; it was Sarah, Jessica and Holly of the Munkinas.

"Hey guys." Sarah said, walked over to the group.

"Hey girls, sleep well?" Dave asked.

Jessica nodded, "It's a lot easier to sleep now know that we're all safe from Ian." She said, looking at her sisters.

Dave, Alvin and Brittany smiled at three before the elevator dinged and opened to reveal the last four chipmunks to arrive; Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette. Once everyone greeted each other and said hello Dave walked up the counter and paid the fee for the Chipmunks and the Chippetes; Dave was about to walk off before the receptionist coughed and gestured to the Munkinas, Dave sighed and realized that Ian was meant to pay for the Munkinas room but pulled out his credit card and paid for their stay as well, he looked down at the Munkinas and saw them smiling gratefully at him.

Once everything was in order the 9 chipmunks finally made their way outside the hotel, once outside the Chipmunks and Chippetes got inside the car followed by Dave, Dave moved from the back of the SUV to the front and was about to signal the driver until he heard Alvin yell 'wait!'.

Dave instantly moved to the backseat of the car and saw that six of the chipmunks were nowhere to be found, he poked his head outside the window to see the Chipmunks and Chippetes chasing after the Munkinas who were walking away with their suitcases.

"Where are you guys going?" Alvin asked.

The three Munkinas turned around to see the surprised looks on the face of the Chipmunks and Chippetes, "We're leaving, the concert's over. Remember?" Sarah said.

"You can't leave!" Brittany exclaimed, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, we were just getting to know you." Theodore pouted, Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"But we're not contracted anymore. We shouldn't even be talking to you." Jessica said.

"But…-" Jeanette said before she was interrupted by Holly.

"It's okay we'll be fine, promise." She said with a smile.

As the three Munkinas turned around Dave coughed and held out a piece of paper, "Actually, according to your contract. You're still with us for another 8 concerts." Dave smiled.

"R-really?" Sarah asked.

Dave nodded, "I went and changed it after the concert. You girls are welcomed to stay with us… if you want." Dave said.

The Munkinas squeaked with happiness as they ran towards the group and gave them all a big group hug. Dave lifted them all up off the ground and they added Dave into their large hug. Sarah looked up at Dave and mouthed a 'thank you' at him before hugging him even tighter.

The driver of the SUV honked loudly, signalling that they were going to run late if they kept this up. Dave quickly let everyone back down onto the ground and rushed towards the car, the Munkinas quickly grabbed their suitcases and ran into the SUV, panting and exhausted.

* * *

The 9 chipmunks arrived at the airport and got out of the SUV, Everyone walked over to the luggage deposit and put their bags onto the rollers, Dave walked up to the lady at reception and asked if they had any spare infant chairs available for the plane ride, the receptionist nodded at Dave and told him they would have seats prepared on the flight.

An hour passed since the Chipmunks, Chippetes and Munkinas arrived at the airport, they group was sitting at a table enjoying their morning food and coffee before an announcement came over the P.A. system, "Flight 901 to Italy is now boarding".

"That's us." Dave said, making everyone cheer.

"We're going to Italy?" Brittany exclaimed with joy.

Dave nodded, making all of the Chipmunks, Chippetes cheer as they hugged him and ran off ahead, Dave was about to walk off until he felt Sarah grab at his finger, "What is it girls?" Dave asked.

"Well.. we want to say.." Jessica said awkwardly before Holly interrupted.

"Thank you." Holly said with a smile.

"You never had to do this for us and we appreciate it so much." Sarah said, gently hugging Dave as her two sisters then joined in.

Dave smiled down at the three, "You're family, we take care of family." Dave said.

"Family?" Holly asked, as the three looked up at Dave with teary eyes.

Dave nodded at three as they hugged him even more tightly, letting loose some tears, "We've never had a family, thank you so much Dave.' Sarah said between sobs.

"Hey it's nothing, now c'mon. We'll be late for our flight." Dave said with a gentle smile as he stood up from his kneeling position and walked towards the gate.

Brittany and Alvin looked at each other with pure excitement as the sign for 'Italy' blinked, Simon and Jeanette were making sure everyone's luggage was checked off and accounted for while Theodore and Eleanor were asking what kind of food would be provided during the flight.

Dave and the Munkinas rejoined the group, Dave walked over and showed the 10 tickets for the plane and handed them to the security guard, Everyone began to file in as Dave made sure everyone was strapped in and safe.

"I can't believe we're going to Italy!" Brittany said happily as she squeezed Alvin's hand.

"Yeah, It's going to be amazing." Alvin replied, looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany saw Alvin staring into her eyes and smiled flirtatiously as she leaned in closer and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, the gentle kiss was interrupted by a cough from Dave.

"Just checking on you and making sure that you're all okay for the trip." Dave said, fastening the two's seatbelts.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks Dave." Brittany smiled nervously.

"If you need anything, just call one of the stewardesses." Dave said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Dave, we'll be fine." Alvin said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Dave sighed before smiling at them and moving off.

"Now where were we…" Alvin said as he leaned into to kiss Brittany he was greeted by her hand.

"Sorry Alvin, you're going to have to try harder than that." Brittany giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

Before they could continue their conversation the P.A on the plane dinged and the captain announced their take-off towards Italy, the 9 Chipmunks took one final look at the city of Paris before they flew up into the air, leaving behind many memories but gaining new friends along the way.


	13. (AUTHOR UPDATE) Season 2 is coming!

**Alright, this is long overdue but here's an update. Season 2 of the story is coming and is currently in the works but don't think I haven't been busy in my absence :)! I've written over 60k words to finish part 2 of my Naruto story 'New Beginnings' and I plan on revising other chapters in the story that have grammatical issues/spelling errors. If you haven't already please be sure to check out those stories (shameless plug) as they mean a lot to me. Once again thank you for your patience and understanding, expect more chapters soon!**

 **Love you all**

 **Reg**


	14. Learn to Dance

Alvin stared out in the blue wasteland of the sky from the window as the plane slowly made its descent towards, he felt Brittany grab onto his arm nervously as the plane descended closer and closer towards the incoming tarmac, Alvin glanced over and saw the Munkinas bunched up together awaiting their impending death from a plane crash and chuckled to himself; He returned his attention to Brittany and gently stroked the fur on her arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"We're almost there." Alvin whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" Brittany asked one eye nervously open.

"Promise." Alvin replied gently.

Simon and Jeanette sat in their seats with a guidebook in between them, eagerly pointing out each site they would like visit, Jeanette snuggled closer to him and eventually was able to rest her head on his shoulder. Simon gulped but gently leaned his head against hers with a small smile on his face. Theodore and Eleanor were looking at a guidebook but one much different to that of Simon and Jeanette's.

"I want to try the pizza!" Theodore exclaimed as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Sir, please sit still." The stewardess commanded in a strong and bold voice.

Theodore looked up her and stopped moving. The stewardess walked away as Theodore looked down on the floor with a sad expression on his face.

Eleanor smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay Teddy, and we'll try them all." She giggled brightly, "You're right!" Theodore said, brightening up and smiling at his female counterpart.

Finally the plane had arrived at the airport, the chipmunks were quickly escorted out of the airport in an SUV placed nearby where the plane docked, Dave was looking to avoid the fiasco that happened in Paris. The 9 munks looks eagerly outside at the sites of Venice as they passed from landmark to landmark, Dave smiled as he saw the hotel approaching from the horizon; it wasn't anything flashy like the one in Paris. Venice was a quiet place where they would be able to relax and explore much more, their performance was actually located in Rome but Dave thought it would be nice to get away from the paparazzi and actually enjoy their vacation.

Alvin was first out of the car, stretching off the initial jetlag soon followed by everyone else. Once everybody had grabbed their bags they made their way inside the hotel. They all sat eagerly by the stairs as they awaited Dave to finalize their bookings, once Dave smiled and gave an 'all-clear' thumbs up the Munks quickly scurried upstairs with Dave following closely, once he had finally caught up with every he handed room keys to each female and their respective counterparts before reaching the Munkinas at the end of the hallway.

"You girls will have to share, I hope its okay." Dave said, passing the keys to Sarah.

"It's more than fine, we can't thank you enough Dave." Jessica said.

The remaining two Munkinas nodded in agreement, smiling at their newfound companion.

Dave let out a chuckle as he motioned for the girls to head in and checks out their new rooms.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Brittany said as she dropped her bags and scurried over to the balcony.

"Yeah, It is." Alvin said, staring at Brittany as he dropped his bags next to hers and made his way over to Brittany.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked as she turned him

"Hm?" Alvin responded.

"Dave said we had a week to ourselves, is there anything you wanted to do?" Brittany asked.

"Not in particular." Alvin said, gripping her hand before they heard a small knock at the door and Sarah call out.

"I got it." Alvin said as he scurried over to the door.

Alvin opened the door and saw Sarah standing outside, looking at him with a smile.

"Sorry, were you busy with Britt?" Sarah asked.

"No, it's fine" Alvin smiled, "What's up?"

"I… I just wanted to apologize to you; I can't imagine how much stress I put you under when I was doing those things to Brittany." She said, looking down towards the ground.

"It's not your fault." Alvin said, making Sarah raise her head and look at him.

"Trust me; I've done things way worse to everyone." Alvin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So, let's start over then." Alvin said as he reached his hand out towards the Munkina.

"My name's Alvin, I'm a bad-boy rockstar and the most handsome member of Alvin and The Chipmunks." Alvin smiled.

"I'm Sarah, one third of the Munkinas." She said, shaking his hand before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, so much." She said, letting a few tears fall.

Alvin broke the hug and smiled, "its okay, I hope you're feeling better now atleast."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sarah said, "There's a ballroom dance being held in the function room of the hotel tomorrow, you should totally come with us! Bring Brittany as well!" Sarah smiled as she scurried off.

"But Sarah!" Alvin tried to call out but she was already gone, "….I don't know how to ballroom dance." He said quietly to himself.

Alvin sighed and shut the door as he made his way back over to Brittany.

"Was that Sarah?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to apologize for Paris again." Alvin smiled.

"She really feels bad about it, it wasn't even her fault." Brittany said with a sad expression.

"Hey, it's alright. She'll start feeling better soon." Alvin said gripping her hand tightly as they both scurried onto the bed.

"Britt?" Alvin asked nervously.

"What's wrong Alvie?" Brittany said, dragging out his name to make him feel even more nervous.

"Well, Sarah said there's a dance going on in the hotel's function room tomorrow. Did you want to go?" Alvin asked.

Brittany smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you asking me to a dance, Alvin?" She said sweetly.

"I guess so, yeah." Alvin said as he smiled through his red cheeks.

"Of course I'll go with you" She hugged him tightly, "I need to go pick out a dress!" She said excitedly scurrying off the bed.

"Britt, wait!" Alvin called out, getting Britt's attention.

"I don't know how to dance." Alvin muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Brittany said, trying to pick up on what he was saying.

"I don't know how to dance." He said a little bit louder.

"Huh?" Brittany said, moving closer to him.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?" Alvin shouted, he regretted his actions immediately as he saw Brittany looking down with a sad expression on her face.

Alvin immediately rushed over and hugged the girl he loved so much, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He said, gripping her tighter.

Brittany smiled as she held him closer, "What do you mean you can't dance, we dance on stage all the time." Brittany cooed as she rubbed his back.

"Not like that, I mean the really fancy dancing that you do at parties and weddings and stuff." Alvin responded.

"Slow Dancing?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Alvin said, realizing the name.

"It's pretty easy to learn." Brittany smiled, breaking the embrace.

"Could you teach me?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded as she stared at him lovingly.

watch?v=nWiYD1JGtoM

[Brittany]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
and let the music be your guide.

[Alvin and Brittany]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Alvin]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

[Alvin and Brittany]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Alvin and Brittany]  
Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Brittany smiled as they leaned together and pressed their lips to each other's.

"You're a fast learner." She giggled.

"I am when you're around." He smiled.


End file.
